Will You Marry Him?
by ethereal123
Summary: Marissa Cooper is a happy straight A student who has always made her mother proud. Then what happens when someday, Julie comes home with a potential husband? Will Marissa have the courage to come out before she loses her girlfriend? Malex.
1. Chapter 0ne

Summary : Marissa Cooper is a happy straight A student who has always made her mother proud. Then what happens when someday, Julie comes home with a potential husband? Will Marissa have the courage to come out before she loses her girlfriend? Malex.

**Will you marry him?  
Chapter One**

Julie Cooper Nichol had her legs crossed, elegantly sitting on the satin covered chair, while sipping her tea. She was at the Ward residence, where lived the so loved Luke Ward, soon to be her daughter's fiancé. Everybody knew and approved the union, at the exception of the two so called lovers.

"So I brought pictures this time" Julie said, spreading on the table a couple of well chosen pictures of her daughter. Luke, a gorgeous looking boy, son of a wealthy family, picked up one of the pictures and stared at it with awe. He knew his mother had arranged him a nice girl, whom he never opposed to, knowing none of the girls from his neighbourhood would marry him, but Luke didn't know what the girl looked like, up until now. A bomb, that's what she was.

"She's very smart" Julie said while he kept holding the picture, pleased that he liked what he saw. "Social chair president, very popular." _And she doesn't know a thing about me_, Luke smiled.

"And she never had a boyfriend." Julie finished, her eyes glowing with pride. "You will be her first."

XxX

Marissa pushed the door of her room with hurry, knowing they would end up collapsing on the floor if they didn't find the bed anytime soon. Her fingers reached the zipper and she got rid of her jacket that ended on the floor, soon followed by her tank top. Finally reaching the bed, she pushed her girlfriend on it before climbing on top. They both tried to catch their breath. Smiling, a gorgeous blonde flipped them over before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Fuck" Marissa cursed. Alex, being in the best position to do so, reached for her girlfriend's cellphone, which was in her backpocket, and couldn't help seeing who it was before handing it to her. The brunette noticed it too and her whole mood went down.

"Hey mother" She said, repressing an obvious sight. She could feel Alex's eyes on her, waiting for a sign to either make her happy or move away. When she frowned her eyebrows, the blonde took it as the second option and stood up.

"I'll make coffee" She mouthed before leaving the room. Marissa was now sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Mom I told you I'm not marrying that rich guy of yours" She said angrily. "... no, I don't care! I'm not interested."

"Honey you never dated a single boy from your school." Julie objected. "There is obviously something missing in them and maybe Luke has what you need." Marissa bit her lip, keeping herself from the very easy come back that could shut her mother for good.

"... we'll talk again when I'm home." Her daughter's interest increased immediately.

"When are you going to be home?" She asked right away.

XxX

Alex put coffee in the filter and pushed the on button before turning on the radio. They have together for a year, a whole year, and yet nobody knew. Normally, the blonde would be angry, she might even had left for a while, but she loved Marissa in a way she never loved anyone else and, in spite of all this, she knew her girlfriend loved her back. It's just... complicate, has Marissa kept saying. The hell it was.

"Hey." Alex turned around. Marissa had her back against the wall, her phone still in hand. She knew what her girlfriend wanted to say. It was the only thing they argued about, but they argued so much it replaced any other possible fight a couple might have. And Marissa could always tell when Alex was about to bring it back. She had these sad eyes that made Marissa's heart ache.

"You have to tell her." Marissa looked away. She knew that. She knew it all along. It couldn't work in silence forever. And it only got worse when, two months ago, her mother announced her she was getting a nice groom. Alex had almost walked out that night, Marissa remembered.

"It's..."

"Complicate." Alex finished angrily. "Ever thought of another answer?" Their fights were always the same as well. Alex would scream until Marissa couldn't take it anymore. It usually took longer, but the blonde could tell Marissa was already at the verge to break. She was a lot sooner these days. She sighed.

"When is the wedding planned to be?" She asked.

"Never!" Marissa replied angrily. "Alex, I am not..."

"The hell you're not." The blonde shot back. "You don't have the guts to tell her you're not into boys. What else do you have going for you, uh? The guy is rich, gorgeous, from a wealthy family. What other reason could you possibly have for not wanting him?"

"Stop this" Marissa cried. "I will find a way. I won't marry him. I'm yours."

"Whatever." Alex said coldly.

"Baby don't be like that" Marissa begged. "Can't you see that I'm trapped?"

"You trapped yourself." Alex corrected. "Are you're too scared to set you free." At her girlfriend's silence, she sighed.

"I should go before your mother comes." She said, "I really don't feel like acting up today."

When she shut the door, Marissa suddenly realised that Alex might one day do it for good. The simple though of such a nightmare rose up the biggest fears of the brunette. Then Alex's words came back to her. Did she really trap herself? Could she really walk away whenever she wanted to? Her eyes lay on the frame she had tried to break several times. Luke Ward_. If ever she failed_, Marissa thought, _at least he was good looking. _

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

I'm wondering, did anyone ever have to deal with something like that? I mean a forced wedding.

-Ethereal-123


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary **: Marissa Cooper is a happy straight A student who has always made her mother proud. Then what happens when someday, Julie comes home with a potential husband? Will Marissa have the courage to come out before she loses her girlfriend? Malex.

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Yea I totally agree. Marriage without love is doomed to fail. Then again I believe two people can be lucky and end up loving each other through the years. Of course it won't be like love at first sight but it can survive. I know what you mean about Alex being powerless. She's still the one who owns Marissa's heart though, it gives her a little bit of power, and she'll use it you'll see. I'm glad you love my stories, because I really much enjoy your reviews.

bigblusky : You hope too much for someone who knows my style of writing... haha.

Vero : I'm glad you like it. And you're lucky you never got to deal with this and I very much hope you will never have to either.

shassy25 : But he's sexy! Lol ok I shut up now.

ALEXISSA2 : If Marissa doesn't do anything their relationship will become an affair once married. Then they will have to break up and live sadly ever after. Shit I just gave you the ending...

Orgy123 : Yey! Okay )

Klowy : ... so what do you think? Lol did I traumatize you too much you didn't leave your opinion on it?

haelthy : And they went all the way? Damn did it end with a divorce or they ended up liking each other? I really don't get how people can force two person to live together. I mean theyre not the ones who will be stuck with that guy or girl their whole life... Gets me so angry!

ronandhermionebook7 : Thank you! Glad you do.

drumstiix : That's very sweet, thanks.

Sid : haha I know uh? Suits her so well. I didn't know about Olivia's problems. I just heard she didn't want to be a regular. Oh well. I'm not THAT sad because if she stayed there wouldn't be any Marissa-Volchok in season 3 and that totally rocked. Then again Marissa would have still been alive now and OC would still be on air. Ahhh yea back to the story thank you so much for taking the time to review and it means a lot that you like them. I know what you mean about having too much ideas. You don't know how many times I re-write my chapters before posting them.

**Will you marry him?  
Chapter Two**

Marissa parked her mustang and got out, shivering slightly at the cold weather. She could feel dirty eyes on her and cursed herself for having chosen the mini skirt. _It was Alex's favourite_. Walking through the line up, the brunette reached the doors and simply waved at the doorman who let her in. Marissa loved coming to Alex's live club. The only thing she hated about it was the drunken costumers who would mentally undress her. Then again, Alex was possessive so most of the time, that wasn't a problem.

"Look who's there" A bartender smiled at her. Marissa smiled back.

"Hey Kendra" She greeted. "Is Alex in her office?"

"Yeah she's on the phone right now." The Vietnamese told her. "Would you like me to fix you up a nice cocktail?"

"I'm cool, thanks." Marissa politely refused and stood up, heading to the office. She liked surprising her girlfriend at her work place, mostly because her staff was very nice to her. None of them cared about her sexual preferences. For them, she and Alex were two people who made each other happy, and it was enough. Marissa wished the whole world was that open minded. If it were the case, she wouldn't have to hide from her life by coming here. Then again, the brunette thought, that's what made that place so special. The feeling of freedom she experienced.

Marissa reached the door, knocked and waited for Alex's approval before going in. She found the blonde sitting behind her desk, her ear stuck on the phone while she was writing down notes in her booklet. The brunette closed the door behind her and made her way to Alex's desk before hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. Alex gently pushed her back while she kept filling her papers and Marissa sat on the couch for about an hour, enjoying the view.

"I didn't know you were coming." Alex said when she finally hung up the phone. "I would have finished those earlier..."

"I don't mind." Marissa assured her. "I like to watch your work. It's sexy." The blonde smiled.

"Okay then" She said. "All though I don't see what's sexy in a girl stuck on a phone for an hour with some idiotic managers." The brunette got up from the couch and got closer to the blonde.

"That's because you never watched yourself working." She told her. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"No." She said. "When I'm working I'm usually too busy... working, to watch myself doing it." Marissa chuckled as she straddled Alex.

"No need to use sarcasm" She said, sitting in her lap. They stopped talking and for a while they just stared at each other. The memories of their earlier fight were replaying in both girls head. They argued so much about it that it became too casual to even bother apologising.

"So I spoke to mom today." Marissa said.

"Yeah?" Alex asked, knowing there was more to come.

"She invited Luke for the week-end." Marissa quickly closed her eyes, waiting for her girlfriend's anger, but Alex remained quiet.

"Yeah?" She said again after a while.

"... so I was thinking" Marissa said, destabilized by Alex's unpredicted reaction, "We could find a way to prove he's a bad guy. I don't know... even make something up. You got connections with pushers so it shouldn't be hard to..."

"That won't fix anything." Alex cut her.

"It will keep me unengaged." Marissa protested.

"Yeah? For how long?" Alex screamed. She wished Marissa would take the hint and leave before things got worse, but deep down she knew that wouldn't happen.

"Until I'm ready" The brunette whispered. "I thought we spoke about that before..." Her girlfriend silence was driving her crazy. What was she suppose to understand in all that? Did Alex no longer care? Was she tired of waiting?

"Baby say something" She begged.

"I'm starting to think you'll never be ready." Alex told her. "I've been in the closet before. I can't stay there any longer because you won't have the guts to get out."

"... what are you saying?" Marissa whispered. Alex stood up, forcing Marissa to get up from her lap. They kept staring at each other and it was hard to tell which one was hurting the most.

"You really want me to say the words?" Alex asked.

"Actually I would rather drown myself than hear them" Marissa replied. "Give me a week." Alex thought about it.

"Fine" She said. "One week from now, if you're not out, I'll even be your maid of honour."

"Don't be ridiculous." Marissa said back. "I will tell them all and we'll be living together seven days from now." Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm still buying that gown just in case." She replied.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Getting interesting uh? What are the predictions?

-Ethereal-123


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary :** Marissa Cooper is a happy straight A student who has always made her mother proud. Then what happens when someday, Julie comes home with a potential husband? Will Marissa have the courage to come out before she loses her girlfriend? Malex.

**I will try to update sooner next time. But I can make no promises. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

xdeathglarex : LOl at least it's not Ryan!

shassy25 : hahah you got some good ending there.

Vero : Awn it seems nobody has faith in Rissa.

Dam : thanks a lot! But Alex isn't in the closet, Rissa is. But Alex has to keep their relationship a secret bcuz of Marissa and it's annoying her. LOL about the wedding coming out. I've got more imagination than that, don't worry.

orgy123 : But maybe a kick in the butt might help? I'm glad to hear you're out and happy. How long did it take for you to come out? Just by curiosity. (You don't HAVE to reply)

ALEXISSA2 : There you go! You can't force anyone. But what happens when you can't let them go neither? The whole issue is there. Would you leave if you were Alex?

ronandhermionebook7 : I will! They're coming slowly, but theyre coming.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Awn thank you. I try to make the dialogues as real as possible.

bigblusky : I might change my style, who knows? What's my style anyway, if not always surprising people? Yea it will be a lonnnnng week. For both! I'm not sure what's worse between being the one with all the pression and the powerless one.

haelthy : Ouch very sad to hear it. I know a couple like that too, but they are happy. The girl's ex lover died tho and I heard she absolutely loves his daughter. They call her "your lover's kid" I think it's really sweet. But it also sucks because her parents never let her marry him and now he's dead.

drumstiix : Haha reminded me of the song "I predict a riot" from Kaisier Chiefs. Idk if you heard em. Oh well drama is easy to foresee.

Klowy : Thanks. And if anything is wrong and you feel like sharing you can always e-mail me. Well take care.

caesaraugusta : Glad to hear it!

xm1ch1x : Lol who said the readers know in advance? I'm just curious to read what my readers are expecting me to write. I never let it influence my writings. Oh and thank you for reading all my stories. I'm touched that you love me. Btw, ur predictions... LOL I won't say it.

Sid : Thanks. No, I don't watch House. I know Olivia plays a mysterious bi in there but I'm already hooked up to enough shows at it his, aside from my homeworks and making sure to update my stories once in a while. Oh well! Enjoy that scene for both of us! Lol.

**Will you marry him?  
Chapter Three**

She zipped up her dress. Her mother said the green brought up the color of her eyes. She said it made her look like one of these silly princesses from those fairy tales she hated. Trapped, that's what she was. She was just a doll her mother was wrapping up in a beautiful dress and handing to some perfect stranger with a good background.

"Rissa" Julie called from downstairs. "Someone is waiting for you." Biting her lip, Marissa opened the door of her room, thinking the sooner it starts the sooner it ends. Walking down the stairs wearing a gown and knowing someone was watching gave her an odd feeling.

"Hello there" Said a manly voice. Marissa met for the first time in person Luke Ward. Bleach blonde hair combed backwards, blue eyes and flashy teeth. _Julie Cooper's style_, Marissa thought. And everything she hated. He bent down and elegantly kissed her hand. The brunette was having a hard time not pulling it back with disgust.

"I thought I could take your daughter out for the evening" Luke told Julie. "I'll have her back before ten." Marissa couldn't believe it. He even asked her out through her mother. Did her opinions matter at all? The brunette wondered who would have to say "I do" at the altar, she or Julie.

"You two have fun" She heard her mother say. She shot her a cold look and let Luke guide her to her own front door. What was next? This was ridiculous.

"Your mother said you had interest in art" Luke said, holding the passenger's door open.

"Yeah" Marissa replied simply. He shut the door and walked around the car before sitting himself.

"You know my father owns an art gallery in Paris?" He asked again.

"I'm sure he does." Marissa rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"We could have our honeymoon there." _Okay,_ Marissa thought, _that was enough. _

"Don't you think it's a bit too fast?" She asked him. "I mean we're not even engaged..."

"The night is still young." Luke smiled. _God, tell me about it_, the brunette thought.

XxX

They ate at the fanciest restaurant in town, but little did Luke know, Marissa wasn't attracted to money. Actually, she tried to stay away from wealthy people, fearing to end like her mother. The brunette could feel her eyes close while the blonde spoke about his life, mainly football, and his scholarship.

"How about you?" He then asked. "What would you like to do when you grow up?" Marissa frowned. She hated that question. Why did they always have to plan in advance? Why couldn't they just go with the flow, see where life takes them?

"I'm thinking painter" She answered, naming the only passion she had aside from Alex. Luke winced but quickly covered it.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He simply replied. "I just... that's more like a hobby." He said carefully, trying not to offend her. _Too late_.

"Picasso lived from that" She replied sharply.

"...yea." He shrugged his shoulders, clearly disagreeing. "Would you like some dessert?"

"I would like to go home" She replied. "It's late."

"Shoot" Luke cursed, suddenly realizing what time it was, "I promised I would have you home half an hour ago." An idea crossed Marissa's mind.

"It's okay" She smiled. "Drop me at my friend's house. I'll just tell my mom I was there all along." The relieve look on Luke's face was discouraging, Marissa thought. Who the hell cared that much about a stupid curfew? Nobody who knew Julie for sure. Marissa was sure her mother was home hoping they would be out the whole night, possibly getting busy. Julie could be so pathetic...

When Luke stopped the car in front of Alex's house, he insisted on following her to the door and making sure she was safely let inside. Biting her lip, Marissa rang the doorbell. She had planned on going in with the spare key her girlfriend have given her, but that wouldn't work now and she found herself hoping Alex was home. They stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours, and finally, Marissa heard footsteps.

"...hey." Alex greeted, unsure how she should react. Marissa's facial expression was screaming for forgiveness while Luke was saying something about curfew and thanking her for being their cover. The blonde simply nodded and let Marissa in, still fixing Luke. He was still thanking her. Marissa was waiting inside, mentally slapping herself as Luke bent down and kissed Alex's hand the way he did to her. She could tell her girlfriend was about to kick his face. He finally headed out and Alex closed the door. She then turned to face Marissa, waiting for some explanations.

"We didn't break up" Marissa defended herself, "So technically I still get to crash at your place when in need." Alex rolled her eyes.

"You got some nerves." She simply said, walking back to the living room.

"I didn't want to go back home with him" Marissa explained while she followed Alex. "He's way too annoying. Besides I missed you today." She waited. Alex let herself fall on the couch.

"What will your mother say when he shows up without you?" She asked.

"That's his problem." Marissa smiled. "I'm safe."

"Not around me you're not." Alex said. Marissa moved closer.

"Awm baby don't be like that" She whispered. "I still have six days, don't I?" She sat on Alex's laps and kept staring at her. "Al..." She leaned in for a kiss, but Alex looked away.

"I feel like I'm sharing you." She said, disgust clearly noticeable in her voice. She could feel Marissa's hurt eyes on her, but she didn't care. She wasn't responsible of that. She wasn't the one who could make it all stop.

"...it's not like that." Marissa whispered. Alex harshly stood up, forcing Marissa to back off, and walked toward the kitchen. After a moment of hesitation, the brunette sat back on the couch. Following Alex wasn't the best thing to do, she concluded, and turned on the tv instead.

XxX

Alex laid her back against the fridge's door and took her head in both hands. She was well aware that one week from now, Marissa will slip from her hands, but she wasn't ready for it. She wished Marissa would beg her to wait longer, but they had made a deal. A deal they both knew was damned to fail.

"...are you alright?" She heard her ask. Alex looked up. Somehow, she had ended up on the floor, her back against the fridge.

"Yea" She mumbled, trying to get up. She saw Marissa's movement to help her. She also noticed how the brunette quickly kept herself from doing it. She was scared. Alex didn't try to reassure her.

"You've been here for a while." Marissa said again, carefully choosing her words.

"I'm alright." Alex repeated. The brunette nodded.

"...I'm sorry. I just..." She mumbled. "Good." She finally said before heading back to the living room. Alex sighed.

"Riss." She called. Marissa stopped halfway and turned around.

"Why did you make that one week deal?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked.

"Why did you give yourself one week to come out?" Alex said this time. "Because we both know that in six days..."

"In six days what?" Marissa cut her angrily. Alex clinched her fists as her girlfriend's voice rose up. This wasn't going to end well...

"Nothing" Alex replied. "In six days nothing. Everything will still be the same, except I will be done lying to myself."

"So that's how you feel about this?" Marissa asked, trying to cover her hurting while raising her voice.

"Marissa, face it!" Alex shouts back. "You can't even admit it to your best friend. How can you come out to everybody in six days?"

"I panicked" Marissa cried. "I knew you were breaking up..."

"You're selfish!" Alex screamed. "You won't be with me but you won't let me get anyone else."

"I **am** with you" Marissa protested. Alex rolled her eyes.

"What is this suppose to mean anyway?" Marissa asked. "Is there someone else?" Her voice lowered, considering that option for the first time. Alex was older. She owned a club and was openly gay. How could Marissa be so stupid? Alex had plenty of options. Why would she want to stick with her? The blonde sighed.

"You know it's only you." She said, irritated. "It's just... I'm sick of all this. I want to hold hands in public and kiss you whenever I feel like it..."

"I'll do it." Marissa cut her, relieved. "I promise. Please, let me prove it to you." At this point, Alex didn't know what to say anymore. Six days. If they weren't meant to be, how much harm could six days do? They'll just break up then.

"Just..." Alex started. _Don't let me down_, she though. "I'm off to bed. Work early tomorrow." Marissa nodded and remained where she was. She watched as Alex reached the bedroom, opened the door and turned around, holding it open. The blonde waited, and Marissa joined her. As she closed the door again, Alex surprised her own self wishing she could keep them in this room forever.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Took some time, I know, but I'm having my toughest semester yet and am drowning in homework. Thank you for still reading, it truly means a lot.

-Ethereal-123


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary :** Marissa Cooper is a happy straight A student who has always made her mother proud. Then what happens when someday, Julie comes home with a potential husband? Will Marissa have the courage to come out before she loses her girlfriend? Malex.

**I will try to update sooner next time. But I can make no promises. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Seventh Theory : Thxs. I'm trying to show both P.O.V of Marissa and Alex so people can see how it's hard for both of them. I'm glad it's successful.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho. : Lol what makes you think I forget my homeworks? No no, I'm very organized on that part. I am however always late and it's became a serious issue. You would never date a girl who isn't out? Ouch. I guess that changes when you fall in love. Well for me Love is still a myth so who am I to talk. Yea you'll get more of Alex's perspective but I'm trying to write the chapters 50-50 Alex-Riss.

Madridcks : Well Thank you )

haelthy : haha, "Too Much" I kno what u mean. But being scared of coming out doesn't have much to do with love. It's more about self-confidence. I don't know if you're a Desperate Housewife fan for example... well Andrew certainly did not come out because of his love for his bf. It was more of a "I want to piss off my mom" sort of come out. Then you have Marco on Degrassi who was scared like shit of coming out because of his family's beliefs. Nothing to do with love, see?

two.way.monologue : Lol I'm doing my best to get people to understand Rissa's situation. I'll try again ) Thxs tho for reading.

Vero : Thank you, and keep faith.

orgy123 : Not bad semester, just hard. And Marissa's week thing was mostly a desperate act to keep Alex from breaking up, which she was obviously going to that night. That's nice of you to stand up for your cousin, and I'm glad to hear your coming out went well.

ALEXISSA2 : yea I kno what you mean, Alex is really in a though position.

bigblusky : Haha I like that "knowing you" comment. Thxs, and I'll try not to disappoint.

shassy25 : awn I hope so too ) (Ending not written yet) Lol thxs.

Halfreck3929: Okay! Thxs.

LitaDelacour : Lol Luke boring. I like him more than Ryan. He's such a better choice after Alex. Well of course Volchok comes first, but I couldn't write Volchok as the perfect fiancé, it sounds wrong! So yea me like Luke, but me like Alex more! Oh well thanks.

**Will you marry him?  
Chapter Four **

Marissa was the first to open her eyes the next day. Annoyed, she reached out for Alex's alarm and turned it off, completely forgetting her girlfriend's sayings about work early. Then, at peace, she fell back on the mattress and found her comfy spot next to Alex. As soon as she drifted back sleep, Alex's eyes popped open. The room was too sunny. It wasn't good... She quickly stood up and reached for her cellphone to see what time it was. Cursing, she ran to the shower, thinking her alarm didn't ring.

She came back ten minutes later, half dressed and towel drying her hair. Marissa was now sitting in the bed, looking sleepily at her.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"Stupid alarm isn't worth shit" Alex replied, pulling the thing and throwing it in the garbage. Marissa blushed.

"... you got a message." Her girlfriend said, looking at Marissa's phone and throwing it at her. Marissa caught it and opened it while Alex finished dressing up.

"Anything important?" Alex asked once back from the bathroom again, this time a perfume bottle in hand.

"Just my mom." Marissa shrugged before throwing the phone on the bed. "Are you really that late?" She then asked, feeling guilty. Alex smiled.

"Well technically I can't be late since I make the schedules" She told her. "But I should really be there right now. We got a new worker and I want to keep an eye on him." Marissa nodded.

"... you think you could ride me home first?" She asked. Alex, keys in hand, turned to look at her. Marissa's hair was all messed up and she was still laying in her panties and a large tee.

"Only if you're in the car in five minutes." She said before leaving the bedroom. Whining, Marissa forced herself up. Five minutes! Knowing Alex, she hurried up before the girl abandons her.

XxX

"That's about time."

Marissa didn't reply, she simply walked in the house. She moved in such a hurry she barely got the time to steal some pants and a large hoodie from Alex. She could tell Julie was disapproving. Of course, from all the sweaters, Marissa _had_ to put on the one with the curse words. Then again, all of Alex's clothes where provoking.

"Why didn't you come home yesterday?" Julie asked. "Now Luke will think you are the kind of girl who sleeps here and there." Marissa died to scream she didn't care.

"I was at Alex's. He knows, he kissed her ass too." She replied coldly. One of the good sides of still being in the closet was being allowed to sleepover at your girlfriend's house without your mother ever being suspicious.

"Don't say these words." Julie hushed her. "And go change, Luke is coming soon."

"Again?" Mairssa sighed.

"And don't tell him you want to be a painter!" She screamed as her daughter reached the stairs. "I told everybody you're studying to become a brain surgeon." Marissa froze.

"You told them what?" She asked, turning around. "Mom I hate science."

"Once married" Her mother told her, "You can just drop out and say you did it for your family's sake. They'll think your sacrifice is sweet"

"This is the stupidest idea EVER" Marissa screamed. "I don't want to be a high school drop-out mother!"

"And studying in arts is very bright?" Julie shot back. "You can't do anything with that." _ I can design Alex's club_, Marissa thought.

"It is my life." She simply said, turning around.

"Oh don't be childish" She heard Julie say while she walked up the stairs. "I'm trying very hard to do something out of you." Marissa frowned. _Something out of you._ What was she? A total failure? The family's shame? Sometimes she really wondered why she kept her relationship with Alex a secret. According to Julie, she couldn't disappoint her more even if she tried. Sighing, she walked in her bedroom and closed the door. As her fingers reached the hoodie, she didn't find the strength to pull it out. It smelt like Alex.

XxX

She kept messing everything out. She called three times to change her drink orders and almost booked two bands the same night. Marissa. That was all she could think about. She barely even noticed the new bartender. Alex couldn't understand how their relationship could reach both extremes so quickly and often. They could be living hell one night and the next morning it will seem as if they were the happiest couple ever. She wondered why they couldn't simply enjoy each other's company. Why they had to suffer... The blonde bit her lip. Speaking of suffering. She clearly noticed her girlfriend's mood swing the minute she parked the car at her residence. Marissa wasn't happy at home. Alex felt it more than ever this morning.

"Brunette giving you trouble again?" Jodie asked. Alex turned to face her. They had been working together for years and Jodie was by far Alex's favourite co-worker. She was also her bestfriend. They always sided together against undisciplined employees, and Alex always double checked with Jodie first before hiring or firing anyone. She was her co-manager, and Alex fully trusted her judgement. The only thing they disagreed on was Marissa. Then again, Jodie always had convincing points.

"Not now." Alex sighed. "I've got loads of calls to do."

"Took care of them." Jodie replied. "While you were spacing out for an hour."

"Oh." Alex said. "Then I should ..." she started, trying to remember what she had to do.

"Go home." Her friend said. "Something tells me you didn't get much sleep yesterday." Both girls stared at each other. Jodie could tell the blonde was searching for a reason to protest.

"Please." Jodie insisted. Alex finally craved.

"...Thank you." She whispered. The Latina kept staring at her. To avoid being questioned about yesterday, Alex quickly left the place.

As soon as she reached her car, she felt her cellphone vibrate and pulled it out.

"Missing me already?" She joked, figuring it was Jodie.

"You bet." A loving voice replied. Alex's smile grew bigger.

"Hey babe." She said, hopping in the car. "Julie didn't give you much trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Marissa answered, laying on her bed. "How's work?"

"Got sent home by Jodie." Alex laughed. "Not productive enough."

"Careful with this you might lose your job." The brunette joked.

"Well if **someone**" Alex said, "didn't crash yesterday night..."

"Oh shut up you enjoyed my company." Marissa hushed her. They both laughed again. _Yes, things did get a little more interesting at night._ Alex laid her back against the chair and pulled it down so she could sleep comfortably on it.

"I wish you were here." She heard Marissa whisper. It sent shivers down her spine.

"So do I." She whispered back, eyes shut. They remained silent for a while, content with the sound of the other's breathing.

"I love you so much." Alex's body weakened. The power these words had on her... But it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She felt ashamed for holding on to such a lost cause, for letting herself dream. She sighed, angry at herself for being so weak.

"...Alex?" She heard Marissa ask, and could tell her silence was worrying the brunette. She bit her lip, not trusting herself enough to reply. Then, slowly, she closed her phone and threw it on the passenger's seat before grabbing the steering wheel with both hands, her fingers strongly holding on to it as an attempt to transfer her pain. If only she felt the envy to cry, it would have been some kind of a relief. But Alex felt empty, completely washed off her feelings.

XxX

Marissa put her phone next to her on the bed and snuggled in Alex's hoodie. She hated it when the blonde snapped on her that way. She had given her seven days, didn't she? Why was she acting as if Marissa had already failed? The brunette closed her eyes, hoping Alex would be the one waking her up with apologies. She hoped too much. She didn't even get the chance to fall asleep that already her mother was knocking on the door.

"I didn't tell you to come in" The brunette complained, eyes still shut.

"Diner is in an hour" Julie told her. "Your father is already there, Luke's parents are on their way. You're not even dressed! What is this? Get up!"

Whining, Marissa stood up and waited while her mother picked up her clothes for her.

"Why are Luke's parents coming?" She asked, her mind still on Alex's silence.

"They want to see their future daughter-in-law" Julie winked. She took out two dresses and threw them on the bed.

"...we met yesterday!" Marissa screamed. "What's with all the rush?"

"The Wards want to marry Luke on September 21rst, just like their wedding day." Her mother explained, staring at the dresses.

"Let's say this reason isn't completely retarded" Marissa replied, "What's wrong with next year's September 21rst?"

"A whole year?" Julie screamed. "You'll lose him! Besides the Wards want to make the marriage now, end of discussion." Finally deciding, she put one of the dresses back in the closet and gave the other one to the youngest Cooper in the room. Taking it from Julie, Marissa bit her lip. Now she had something new to worry about.

"Don't you find it odd that they're in such a rush?" She asked.

"Odd?" Julie repeated. "I think it's a family tradition to get married on September 21rst and since Luke is going to college this year, they wanted to seal this before he leaves."

"Or it could be something else." Marissa objected. "Why can't he marry someone from his town? Why take a girl who knows nothing about him and his background?"

"You need to stop being so nosy and start being grateful." Her mother replied. "Now hurry dressing up and meet me downstairs."

Marissa watched her mother leave, seriously wondering what was keeping her from coming out. Julie could kick her out for all she cared, she would rather live with Alex anyway. Sighing, she took off her top and picked up the blue dress.

XxX

They were all sitting across the table when Marissa finally appeared. She looked around, searching for her father. Sadly, there was no empty seat next to him. In fact, the only empty seat was next to Luke. _How odd was that_. Deciding not to make a scene, Marissa simply sat down and smiled politely. As soon as she saw Mr and Mrs Ward, Marissa understood from where Luke got this annoying superior look of his. All blonde with blue eyes. Barbie's family. And they looked so... proud. Marissa felt like there was too much ego in the room for her to be there too.

"So Marissa is applying to Berkeley this year." Julie started.

"Neat" Mrs Ward said. "What field?" She asked Marissa.

"Science." Julie replied for her. "She wants to become a brain surgeon." Marissa shared a look with her father. Luke cleared his throat, slightly amused.

"That's impressive." Mr Ward said. "Luke here can't even get acceptable grades."

"Dad" The son protested, "I got a scholarship offer from Duke."

"Well you better thank God you're good in something." His father replied. "It it weren't for your football skills..."

"Sam..." Mrs Ward warned her husband. He shrugged his shoulders.

"The food is lovely" Mrs Ward commented. "You're an excellent cook." Marissa choked and Julie sent her a deadly glare.

"Actually our maid took care of it" She replied, still staring at her daughter, a smile plastered on her lips. "I will give send her your compliments." The conversation then oriented itself toward politics and Marissa didn't bother listening. It was around ten o clock that the conversation pulled her back in, when after taking a sip from his coffee, Samuel Ward had said:

"So about that wedding, where shall it take place? Newport or San Diego?" Marissa felt her panic increase. They were actually serious. She vaguely heard her mother's answer. Her heart rate has never been this fast. If Alex ever finds out about the seriousness of all this, they were over for good. Marissa couldn't take that risk. Alex meant too much. She stood up.

"I..." She started, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Who where they anyway? Did their opinion of her mattered enough to hurt Alex? To lose her? The simple thought of it gave her the strength she needed to do this.

"This is all wrong." She started.

"Right" Julie quickly interrupted her. "Maybe we should discuss the details some other time. Rissa had a long day, she's exhausted. I bet you all are." She followed the Wards to the exit, keeping her plastered smile that would creep out her daughter. Marissa and her father were left alone in the living room, the brunette still in her standing position. She was going to do it. She was actually going to. For Alex. And Julie had stopped her. Why was the room so quiet all of a sudden? It seemed to Marissa as if she had become deaf.

"Kiddo are you alright?" Jimmy asked, standing up as well. Marissa didn't reply. It took her a year to gather the courage to say it, and now that was finally ready, it had to come out.

".. If you're not comfortable around this wedding we can call it off..." He rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Dad, I'm gay."

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

OMG she's out! I bet you didn't expect that. Lol now I already know what some people might say...

-Ethereal-123


	5. Chapter Five Version A

I wrote this chapter twice. **Two completely different versions**, and I had a hard time deciding which one to keep. I'm thinking about posting both and, according to your reviews, chose one and abandon the other.

**Version A is the latest one.**

**Version B is the first one I wrote, then though it was overly dramatic.**

Then I got confused and now I decided I will let you guys chose. I don't usually do that, but I have so many ideas I know I could put up with whatever you guys decide. So it's in your hand!

**First Let's Reply to my dear reviewers .**

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Love exists? I'm sorry you can't really change my mind on that. Not with words. Btw I'm not sure I get your quote. Are you saying that people fall in love but don't actually have the feelings of love itself? Hey I'm sorry about your break up and I think it's really courageous of you to keep believing in this feeling after that... besides I recently learned that Rachel Bilson and Adam Brody broke up as well (its been a year apparently but I haven't heard) I don't get how love can be real if couples keep breaking all around! (Wow, Look at me, I write love fics and don't even believe in the feeling) I sound so depressed! Bleh I'm so pissed at life right now. Well thank you for the review and tell me which version you like the best.

shassy25 : Haha yea Julie always sucks, but Jimmy... He's Jimmy! I never really liked him tho. He keeps screwing up everything!

haelthy : Yes, I do know what you mean. But wow give her time!

ronandhermionebook7 : Don't worry about that. Now you got two chapters with different reactions! You tell me which one you like the best.

Aranchy: You blame me for being late? Because I am late or because I am the reason you are late? Well if you are late, try showing up 20 minutes early and relax in the library. Thats what I'm doing, it works! (Because waiting in front of the class is soooo lame LOL especially when I never know wheres the classroom. I need to see the students so being first doesn't help.) I'm glad you gave this story a shot and I'm happy to hear you did it because you trust my writing.

Vero : Jimmy has always been like this! He drives me crazy! LOl. Trying to keep the character's behaviours the same. Yey I surprised you. Tell me which version you like best.

Halfreck3929 : Haha yup )

bigblusky : haha I'm not sure knows Alex. But Julie does XD.

x-bakee-x : Thank youuu! Don't forget to vote for the next chapter!

LitaDelacour : Do NOT underestimate Julie. Read both versions P

drumstiix : I know I'm sorry. I couldn't make it any longer. But to make up now you got two chapters!

xm1ch1x : I know, Alex does, but I wanted you guys to see Marissa's pov as well. Not easy for her either. Oh well, stay tuned.!

ALEXISSA2 : Your giving me great ideas! Heheh. Tell me which version you like best!

**Chapter 5 : Version A**

When Marissa woke up the next morning, it took her a moment before remembering why she was feeling this joy. Then, it all came back to her :

"_Dad, I'm gay." She had said, and waited. Those were probably the longest seconds of her life. She could feel her father's hand loosen up on her shoulder. Did she make a mistake? She remained straight, her eyes focussed. The words were out. She couldn't catch them back. All she could do was to wait. Wait for an answer, a reaction. Something... _

"_...Gay?" He had repeated, his voice very low. _

"_Gay." She nodded, relieved to see he wasn't screaming. "I like girls. In fact, I'm dating one." _

"_Oh." He had said with the same passive voice. _

"_I'm sorry" She whispered. "I know this isn't what you wanted... "_

"_Baby your happiness is the only thing I want." Jimmy said, pulling her into his arms. "I'll always love you. Nothing can change that." She tightened her grip on him, tears falling down her cheek. Why did she wait so long? She has got the most comprehensive father ever._

"_I told you to behave" A cold voice said. Marissa pulled away from her father, quickly drying her tears. _

"_I..." She started._

"_I don't want to hear it." Julie cut her. Marissa looked at her father who sighed, powerless. He wasn't stupid enough to repeat their conversation to his wife, but he couldn't let her force such a future on his daughter. Especially after what he had just learned. _

"_Go to bed." Julie ordered again. "You got school tomorrow. Now thanks to you I will have to drive all the way to San Diego to discuss the wedding details with Mrs.Ward." _

"_Honey" Jimmy cut in, "Isn't this whole wedding thing a bit too soon?" Marissa held her breath, hoping... _

"_What do you mean?" The wife asked. _

"_I think we should check up Luke first, make sure he's a good guy. I will not give my daughter to the first man who asks for her." _

"_Oh baby I did this already." Julie smiled. "He's clean. Now Marissa why are you still there?" The brunette jolted and quickly stepped out. _

XxX

Smiling, Marissa stood up from her bed and pulled a pair of pants from her closet. She couldn't wait to see Alex's face. As she finished buttoning up her shirt, she could hear noises downstairs and frowned. What's the point of waking up at six if you were still going to be bothered and unable to sneak out? Silently, she reached out for her school bag and car keys, seeing as she was planning on going to school right after her visit at Alex's, and slowly twisted the doorknob. Nobody seemed to be around. Holding her breath, she toe tipped until the stairs. As soon as she laid her foot on the first stair, it cracked and Marissa closed her eyes for a moment, hoping to get unnoticed. She could hear voices from her parents room and tried to get down faster.

"MARISSA DOES'T WANT THAT GUY!" She heard her father scream. She stopped, suddenly interested. Slowly walking backwards, she reached her parent's room and eavesdropped.

"Marissa doesn't know what's good for her." Julie shot back. "I'm doing us all a favour by getting her a nice groom. By the look of it, she never will!"

"Maybe she doesn't want any." Jimmy replied.

"Honey think about it for a moment" The wife sighed, "Who would want to spend his life alone?"

"Who said she was alone?" Marissa cursed under her breath. He did not...

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked. She could hear her father mutter a few stuff, obviously trying to avoid saying more.

"Is Marissa dating someone?" Julie asked. "Do you know something I don't?" Her footsteps were approaching the door. Marissa walked away slowly, searching for a hiding spot.

"You're going to wake her up and ask?" Jimmy mocked her. "I'm thinking there is a reason she confides to me and not you."

"So there IS something you know that I don't!"

"Yes there is. She won't marry Luke. We both know it, but you don't." Marissa smiled, relieved. For a moment, she really though he was going to slip and tell everything. As the fight continued in the next room, she picked up her bag and walked down the stairs. Their screams were so loud, she didn't bother toetip.

XxX

Alex groaned when knockings on the door pulled her out of her sleep. At first, she pulled the covers over her head, hoping it will leave, but the knockings persisted. Angry and annoyed, Alex got up and walked toward the front door. "You got to be kidding me" She whispered, seeing who it was, and considering going back to bed for a short instant.

"Alex DON'T you DARE go back to bed I saw you!" The brunette screamed. Sighing, Alex unlocked the door.

"You DO realise I was angry last time we spoke." She said, blocking the way with her body.

"Yes" Marissa sighed. "I was hoping you were past that."

"Tough luck" Alex simply said. She wanted to close the door but Marissa blocked it.

"What do you want?" The blonde sighed.

"I need to talk to you!" Marissa said.

"At six am?"

"Yes! Now will you let me in? It's freezing cold."

"Then go home" Alex said again.

"But this IS home." Marissa replied. They both stopped, realising the words that slipped out of her mouth.

"...Marissa" The blonde sighed, "We already talked about this..." She got cut by the brunette's lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds after which Alex pushed her away.

"Stop it!" She said, getting angry. "I'm serious I won't be with you if you refuse to be out... and why are you smiling like this?"

"I told my dad" Marissa simply said before re-capturing her lips.

"You what?" Alex asked, breaking the kiss once more.

"My dad." Marissa smiled. "I told him about us." Alex's lost expression was worth all the trouble she got through to get there at this moment.

"You..." She repeated. "You actually did it?"

"I see you were confident!" Marissa faked to be hurt. Alex smiled. The words seemed to be sinking in. Marissa had told her father. She had come out.

"So you're...out." Alex said again. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"And I though Luke was the slow one..." She teased. She felt two hands grab her and before she knew it Alex was kissing her. It wasn't just any kiss. It was filled with desire and passion, savage and sweet at the same time. If kisses could tell stories, this was the best one Marissa ever read.

"Okay" She laughed, holding Alex's hands before they reached her bra. "Not in the streets, I'm only half out."

"Fine" Alex rolled her eyes, pulling Marissa in and cornering her body against the wall before kissing her again.

"Thank you" She whispered after a while, "For saving us." Marissa passed her fingers in her girlfriend's hair and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"It was a selfish move" She shrugged. "I couldn't afford loosing you." They both smiled at each other.

"So what did he say?" Alex finally asked. "Your father, after you told him."

"That he only wanted my happiness." The brunette answered. Alex looked at her.

"... Riss that's so sweet."

"I know." Marissa smiled. "But can't expect the same from my mom..." Alex's fingers were trailing down Marissa's arm and reached her hand which she took in hers.

"It will be fine" She whispered. "Besides, this is home." She smiled, repeating her girlfriend's words before kissing her softly to prove her point.

"Feel free to crash anytime she gives you trouble." She whispered.

"How about tonight?" Marissa asked. "After school?"

"Hmmm" Alex smiled. "How about I pick you up from there?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Anything in mind?"

"Maybe" Alex winked. "Now come on" She pulled her in the kitchen, "Let's get you a nice breakfast before class."

XxX

The bee was drawing circles near the clock. Eight past five. Another seven hours thirty minutes and the day would be over. She bit her lip, absentmindedly spinning the pencil between her fingers. Maybe time will fly faster if she tried to focus. What class was she in already?

"Coop!" She jolted and turned to her bestfriend.

"What's on your mind girl?" Summer asked. "You've been in this huge bubble all morning"

"Oh" Marissa said. "Just happy." She shrugged. Her friend was sceptical.

"It's Monday morning and we're in history class. Where's the joy?"

"Cooper, Roberts" The teacher suddenly called. "If you two feel you are above this class why don't you come up front and do the explanations." Both girls quickly turned around, muttering apologies. As the teacher turned back around and the classroom drifted back to sleep, Summer kept staring at her friend, a sly smile on her lips. Definitely, something was up with Marissa today.

XxX

Jodie threw her wet cloth on the counter and crossed her arms.

"Okay that's it!" She said. Alex looked at her.

"What's it?" she asked.

"Yesterday you were all depressed and now nothing angers you."

"I'm just in a good mood." Her friend shrugged, walking to her office.

"Just in a good mood?" Jodie repeated, following her. "Alex! You gave John a raise!"

"He's doing a good job." Alex shrugged.

"He's here since a week! And how about when Mark dropped a 5L Smirnoff on the floor? That's about hundreds of dollars of lost and you just asked him to pass the mop."

"It's no big deal" Alex rolled her eyes. "And besides it was an accident." Seeing as her friend wasn't buying it, Alex sighed.

"Fine" She gave in, "I'll tell you. This morning, Marissa came and she..."

"Okay I don't want to know" Jodie cut her. "I know I'm creepy but not enough to show interest in your sex life."

"Shut up!" The blonde pushed her. "Nothing dirty besides I wouldn't tell you in the first place."

"Good point." The latina concealed. "So what happened?"

"She told me she came..."

"YOU SAID NO SEX!"

"... out to her father! God Jodie will you let me finish?"

"... yea sorry" Jodie laughed. "I couldn't help myself... so what she came out for real?"

"She only told her dad" Alex replied, "But that's a start, right?"

"Yea, I guess." Jodie replied. She didn't sound convinced.

XxX

"Okay, spill."

"Spill what?" Marissa asked Summer. The bell finally rung and they were in the hallways, heading to their next class.

"Why so happy?"

"Oh... nothing." Marissa shrugged. "Just excited about tonight"

"...tonight?" Summer asked. Marissa stopped.

"Oh my God is there someone and you didn't tell me?" Her friend asked.

"No" She replied quickly. "I mean, you know her."

"Ah, Alex?" Marissa noticed her friend's mood swing.

"...yea. Anything wrong?"

"No no" The shorter of both shook her head. "It's just... bleh I don't know."

"Oh ok" Marissa rolled her eyes. "Thanks for clearing that up."

"Coop!" Summer followed her. "I've got nothing against Alex I just... I wish you would spend less time with her and more time looking for a guy."

"Sum..." Marissa sighed, knowing where she was going with this.

"Look Seth's stepbrother is really into you and seeing as you can't find anyone maybe he's just the one you need..."

"Stop it Sum!" Marissa yelled. "I've got enough of one matchmaker!"

"And I've been thinking" Summer kept it going, "That hanging around a lesbian might..."

"Shut it!" Marissa hushed her. She could sense the increase of auditors in the hallways.

"I'm just saying..."

"You're just saying WHAT?" Marissa was starting to get angry at her friend's insistence on the matter. "So now you're homophobic?"

"NO!" Summer quickly corrected herself. "I just think that since you hang out a lot with her some guys might get the impression..."

"I'm going to be late." Marissa abruptly left.

"Coop..."

"...Nice job."

"Shut up" She hit Seth in the chest. "You think she's mad?"

"Mad?" Seth repeated as they walked their way to their next class. "Jee I wonder you just screamed in the crowded hallway that you though she were gay."

"No need to use sarcasm and I never said that anyways!" Summer said angrily. Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"So you don't think she is?" He asked.

"Of course not" Summer replied right away. "I mean... do you?"

"Yea I sort of do." He admitted. "She hangs with that Alex girl a lot and I mean face it, the girl is hot..."

"Seth!"

"And she never had a boyfriend." Seth ignored her interruption. "Maybe she doesn't swing that way. In fact, I think she's dating her hot lesbian friend... no let me rephrase that, I HOPE she is dating that hot lesbian."

Summer bit her lip. She had stopped listening to Seth as he began his daydreaming, but the boy did have a point. What if Marissa was gay? Would it matter? Summer felt ashamed for even thinking about it. Of course it didn't... for her. What about the others? What about the school's social chair? The short brunette tried to get these ideas off her mind. For all she knew, Marissa probably got angry because she had a lesbian friend, not because she was one. Yes, that was it, Summer decided, if Marissa were gay, she would have told her by now. They were bestfriends afterall, weren't they?

XxX

Marissa had never focussed that much during English class, although it was mostly because she wanted to get her mind off the fact that people kept staring at her. _Thanks for that, Summer_, she though bitterly. It was mostly her fault, Marissa knew it. She shouldn't have snapped like that. As they say, an innocent man won't run away. Her reaction only triggered people's suspicions. Then she though about it, did she care? Wasn't she going to come out anyways? All of a sudden, she realised all the impacts it would have on her social life. She had so much to loose...

"Cooper." She looked up, her cheeks turning red.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Class has been over for ten minutes." She looked around, he was right. They were the only ones left.

"Oh..." She stood up and tossed her books in her bag, trying not to look at him. She could hear him walking closer.

"Is everything alright?" The professor asked.

"Yes, sir, it is." Marissa quietly said.

"I see." His piercing green eyes kept staring at her. Marissa always loved professor Williams the most, and she had the feeling it was reciprocal. He was in his mid fifties and yet she had never seen a teacher that passionate about his job. She read her first book in his class: Mice and Man from John Steinbeck, she will never forget it.

"If anything bothers you" He offered, "My door is always open."

"I know" She smiled. "Thank you." And with that, she left, feeling even worse. What would **he** think if he knew she were gay? Would she still be his little favourite?

When she arrived at their usual lunch table, they were all already seated.

"I thought you wouldn't come!" Summer said. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I..." Marissa though, sitting down. "I actually fell asleep in class." Her friend kept looking at her and she could tell they didn't believe her.

"...look about earlier..." Summer started.

"It's forgotten." Marissa immediately said. She didn't feel like talking about it. Especially not with Ryan and Seth around. Mostly Ryan.

"I want to meet Alex." Summer said. Marissa almost chocked her bite.

"...what?" She asked.

"It's been two years you've been talking about this friend of yours." Summer said, " I want to meet her."

"...okay" Marissa finally agreed. "I'll tell her and we'll plan something."

"How about tonight?" Summer asked again. Seth and Ryan exchanged a look.

"...tonight?" Marissa repeated. She didn't look enthusiastic at all.

"You're meeting her, right?" Summer said. "I'll tag along."

"We were actually meeting her friends and you will feel uncomfortable knowing no one..." Marissa tried to lie her way out of it.

"I'll know you and Seth." She shrugged.

"Seth?" Marissa repeated.

"Woah leave me out of it" The boy quickly said. Ryan chuckled.

"And Ryan." Summer smiled. At this point, Marissa was twitching.

"... Sum there is no party planned."

"No it's a group hang." Summer said. "Besides we haven't hung out all together for a long while."

XxX

"... Group hang?" Alex repeated.

"...I'm so sorry." Marissa apologised. "She asked and I didn't know what to say anymore..." She waited and there was a short silence on the line.

"It's alright." The blonde finally said. "In fact, it could be fun to meet your school friends."

"...yea" Marissa said. She lowered her voice : "They don't know about us."

"I had figured that part." Alex said. "Don't worry, I won't make it obvious."

"I'll tell them eventually it's just..."

"Don't worry." Alex said again. "I'll meet you in front of Harbour High with Jodie."

"Okay" Marissa sighed. "I love you."

"Me too." She hung up. Marissa slid the phone in her pack pocket. Alex was mad, she could tell. And she didn't even know that one of the boys had a crush on her yet. _Oh that is just great_, Marissa though angrily as she headed to her next class.

XxxxX

To vote for this version, Text A to 501-... LOL just send a review it will be fine.

Ethereal-123


	6. Chapter 6 Awkward Situation

Okay let's count the votes :

A, vote for A.  
B, vote for B.  
UN, unclear vote.

(B)Bubs : B

(UN)Plethora Macadamia : Your review is sort of a mixture of both chapters, so I will not really take it in the vote, since doing so would be sort of giving away the ending of version A. But thanks for sharing your opinion.

(UN)orgy123 : Well thanks! But I can't use your vote neither since you are voting for both so it sort of cancels it. But I'm glad you like em both, means you will be happy either way.

(A)bigblusky : So you like A, but are curious about B. So for me that's a vote for A.

(A)Z-88 : That rhymes! Hehe ok so it's A.

(B)WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Lol basically you like both. I'm glad to hear it. Sounds like a vote for... B? Yea at the end you said B.

(A)Bound Dragon : A again here.

(A)shassy25 : Lol another vote for both. That's great, so you won't be mad either way. Still is a vote for A though, right? Ok, so A.

(B)Dam : Wow a fan of drama! Haha they are rare. Okay so B.

(A)Anon : A. Short and efficient.

(B)haelthy : Awn I love heavy drama too. So B!

(A)ronandhermionebook7 : Thank you! It's good to hear. So it's a A thought, right?

(A)irishgirl686 : Ok the vote ends here. A times infinity. I don't think I have infinity plus one votes for B... Lol ok so one more vote for A.

(A)Friendofgir : I like your nickname! Lol. Ok so a vote for A.

(B)ALEXISSA2 : Jimmy has always been weak. That's why he annoys the heak out of me! Oh well so B.

(A)the clock : oh you would be surprised... So A.

(B)brucas da bomb : U suck at reviewing? How can someone suck at it? It's basically saying your impressions on the chapter and making the writter's day. You review is excellent you should post some more often ( although you support Brucas and I'm a die hard LPer but let's not go there) Thanks for review and number 2 is B.

(A)xm1ch1x : Awn thanks. Glad you like them both. I can turn A to drama too. Hahha. Oh well your very welcome! Thanks for taking the time to vote. So it's A.

(A)x-bakee-x : Thank you! So it's A.

(A)Aranchy : Lool! Awn I forget to clean my piercing too its awfull. Where is yours? And leave version B alone! Lol i luv it. Okay so A there.

(A)Lauren : Alright! A there too.

(B)Vero : Lool I know Jimmy is such a ballless guy! (let's go ahead and pretend its a word) Okay so B!

(A)Halfreck3929 : A again.

(UN)drumstiix : LOl another vote I can't take into consideration. Well thanks for at least letting me know you support them both. And thanks for trusting me. Hehe.

(A).me : Awn. Thanks. Ok for A.

(A)Walks in dreams : Lol I get what you mean but sadly it's not an impossible scenario.

(A) Lita Delacour : Alrighty

- Final count -  
**17** votes for **A**  
**7** votes for **B**  
3 unclear votes

**So A wins** with more than fifty percent of majority. Thank you all for taking the time to vote! And most claimed liking both versions so I'm hoping not to lose too many readers here.

**Chapter 6 – Awkward situation**

Marissa grinned as the bell rang. What she was looking forward for had become her nightmare. Considering how jealous Alex could get, Marissa was seriously scared of what could happen in one night. Sighing, she closed her locker and walked her way to the front door where they had all planned on meeting.

"Marissa" She heard her name and turned around.

"Oh, hey Ryan" She greeted and waited for him to join her.

"Is it me or these two last classes went by very slow?" He asked.

"Speak for yourself." Marissa sighed. "I had chemistry" She quickly explained at his confused face. "So where are Seth and Sum?"

They walked to the front door and waited for their friends to join them. Marissa hoped for Seth and Summer to show up before Alex did since the last thing she wanted her jealous girlfriend to see was her standing alone with Ryan. But she didn't have such luck.

"Is that Alex?" Ryan asked. Marissa looked over at the jeep and sighed.

"yea it's her" She said. She watched as the blonde got out, followed by Jodie, and walked her way.

"Hey" Alex said.

"Hey." Marissa said back, struggling not to greet her girlfriend with a kiss. It felt weird to simply nod at her. Alex looked like she was thinking the same thing

"... Well I'm Jodie" The girl introduced herself, seeing as the girls were too busy in their eye sex to notice what was going on around them.

"Ryan" Ryan said, shaking her hand.

"The others are coming." Marissa said, realising she had zoned out. Alex nodded.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"We can go get ice cream" They heard someone say. "Hi, I'm Summer, and this is my boyfriend Seth."

"I'm Jodie and this is my dumb friend Alex." The Latina shook her hand and ignored the shove Alex gave her.

"Hi" Alex then said, shaking her hand as well. "So you're serious about the ice cream?"

"Unless you had a better idea for tonight?" Summer asked. Alex exchanged a look with Marissa who blushed.

"How about movies?" Seth proposed. "There are nice movies out."

"Sounds perfect." Marissa quickly said. They couldn't talk much during movies, therefore avoid awkward conversations. Besides, it was dark in there, which would allow them...

"It does." Alex agreed, smiling. After all agreeing on it, they started walking to the parking lot and stopped.

"We won't all fit in the jeep" Jodie pointed out the obvious.

"I have my car." Summer said.

"Great." Ryan said. "I'll drive Marissa and you can take Seth" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds good" Summer agreed, "We'll meet you guys at the theatres." She told Alex. Marissa felt like she had no word to say on the matter. They all agreed and disappeared. Sighing, she followed Ryan.

XxX

"So how does it feel to be close to your girlfriend and be unable to touch her?" Jodie winked as she put on her seatbelt. Alex sighted.

"It sucks." She said, "But I promised her."

"You got a lot of will power." Jodie said. "Especially with this water polo dude hanging around your girl."

"Who, Ryan?" Alex asked.

"Is that his name?"

"She's not interested." Alex replied.

"... if you say so." Jodie smirked, noticing the hesitation in her friend's voice. This ought to be a fun night. At least for her. They arrived shortly after and quickly parked the car. Apparently, they were the firsts to be there and waited at the entrance, where Seth and Summer joined them shortly after.

"Ryan and Coop aren't there yet?" The short brunette asked as soon as she saw them standing alone. Alex simply shook her head as Jodie asked :

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Summer asked back.

"That Ryan guy. I mean you're her bestfriend and this geek over there is your boyfriend, but who is the other one?" Alex stared at Summer, waiting for the answer as well.

"He's Ryan." Summer said.

"We got a real light bulb there" Jodie rolled her eyes.

"My half-brother." Seth précised. "Thanks for calling me a geek by the way."

"You're very welcome" Jodie smiled. "But I meant what is Ryan for Marissa?"

"They're friends." Seth said. "She lives next door to us." The blonde bit her lip. Friends. She didn't like water-polo type friends around her girl. And for how long have they been neighbours?

"Oh so she's like the hot girl next door?" Jodie winked. She thought she was funny, but Alex didn't. Annoyed, she looked at the parking lot's direction. Marissa and Ryan arrived five minutes later and Alex realised she was mad at Marissa but couldn't tell why. Her girlfriend questioned her with her eyes, noticing a mood swing, but Alex looked away. Biting her lip, Marissa turned to the others.

"Sorry for being late" She apologised. "Have you decided on the movie yet?" They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Then let's go." She said, taking Alex by the arm. The blonde thought about pulling away but her anger melted down at the sweetness of Marissa's hold. The others followed.

It took them only ten minutes to pick a movie, considering their lack of options because half of them had started thirty minutes ago, and the other half consisted majorly of cartoons. They therefore ended up in a scary movie about some girl held up hostage in a deserted hospital. Both Marissa and Summer were unhappy about it, but the others were all glad they didn't land in some chick flick again.

"We could have totally picked something else" Summer complained, "Now we have to wait an hour for the movie to start!"

"The others had a two hours waiting." Jodie rolled her eyes.

"But they were Chick flicks." The brunette shot back, staring angrily at her as if Jodie was the only one responsible of their choice.

"Well we got an hour." Seth said, "I'm at the arcades!" and he disappeared with a handful of coins. The others walked around and stopped at an air hockey table.

"I challenge anyone to a one-on-one game." Jodie said, putting a coin in.

"I'm in." Marissa said, standing on one of both ends of the table. The shorter girl smirked.

"Okay" She agreed, "But if you lose, there is a dare on the line."

"Then the same goes for you." Marissa lifted an eyebrow. Alex wished she could have warned her girlfriend on this one. Jodie was pro at the game. And she was sadistic in dares.

"Yeah Coop whip her ass!" Summer cheered her friend. "If you lose" She told Jodie, "We're changing our tickets for my chick flick." Jodie raised an eyebrow.

"That's a big one." She said, "What if I win?" Summer shrugged her shoulders. Jodie's eyes flicked from Alex back to Marissa. She smiled wickedly.

"If I beat you" Jodie told Marissa, "You can't refuse me anything for the night." Both girls looked at each other, their eyes daring. Marissa had a very bad feeling about this, but not as bad as Alex, standing right behind her.

"Fine." Marissa finally agreed. "But if I win, I want the same thing." Jodie shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay" She smiled. And the game began. Alex bit her lip. She already knew who was going to win. She has seen both of them play before and, even if Jodie let Marissa win a couple of points, the result remained a massacre.

"... wow she's good." Summer said as the game ended and Jodie was performing the happy dance. Marissa blankly stared at the score, realizing what she has put herself into. She knew Jodie... Exchanging a look with Alex, she gave her sorry eyes while the blonde simply rolled hers.

"Okay" Jodie smiled, looking at her, "I won't start rough. How about you get me some popcorn?" Marissa sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"Also" Jodie held her wrist as the girl passed by, "You ought to call me mistress." Marissa looked at her.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Okay who?" The latina smirked.

"Okay, mistress." She walked away, looking rather annoyed.

"Don't forget the BBQ powder!" Jodie yelled. As she turned around she got face to face with a pissed off Alex.

"What's wrong with you?" Jodie asked, backing off.

"You better not abuse with this little game of yours." Alex told her, ignoring the comment. Jodie noticed Alex was mad, which she found funny.

"Describe abuse?"She winked.

"...Jodie I'm serious if you..."

"Look" Jodie cut her, "I know you're protective and all, but Marissa is a grown up and she accepted the bet, now let her deal with it." With that, she left to find the others as Alex watched her go, realising she had just lost the argument. Frustrated, she followed her friend and they found Seth trying to teach Summer how to play a first person shooter game. Ryan had the second remote and was killing them each time.

"Okay that's unfair" Seth complained, "I've got a handicap."

"Am I what you're calling your handicap?" Summer asked, hitting him.

"Well let's get Ryan a moron player too" Jodie proposed. "Don't look at me" She immediately told Ryan, "I could beat you with my eyes shut." At the same moment, Marissa appeared.

"Here's your popcorn, oh mighty mistress" She said, exaggerating a reverence as she gave Jodie the snack.

"They're not warm enough" Jodie complained, "But I'll forgive you if you beat Summer on that FPS game." Ryan seemed pleased, by Alex wasn't. Neither of them had, however, a word to say about it since the girls had a deal, and Marissa walked her way to the arcade game. Ryan handed her the gun and stood behind her so he could guide her moves. Alex's eyes didn't leave Ryan for a second.

"Jealous much?" Jodie smirked when he put his hands on Marissa's waist. Alex's eyes were gleaming.

"If he goes one inch lower..." She whispered.

"You'll do nothing about it." Jodie completed in a warning voice. "She's not out, how would that look?" Alex suddenly understood.

"You did that on purpose." She said.

"Of course" Jodie rolled her eyes, amazed her friend didn't figure it out earlier. "I'm just showing you what you have agreed to put up with."

"Jodie..." The blonde sighed.

"No, face it!" Her friend replied, "She's hot. She will get hit at by guys. Especially if people think she's single..." Alex took a step forward and stopped herself. Ryan's hand had reached a zone she considered inappropriate, but Marissa pushed it away.

"Okay enough suffering" Jodie laughed her way to Marissa, "You can stop playing that crap I can tell you hate it." Alex's hands were crossed. She knew Jodie just did this for her sake, but she wouldn't have had to if she hadn't forced Marissa in this situation in the first place.

"I'm never messing with Jodie again." Marissa whispered to her before the others joined. Alex gave her a sorry face, realising it was probably just as painful for her girlfriend to be touched this way as it was for her to see it, if not worse.

"How about we get some seats?" Alex proposed.

"We still have twenty minutes before the movie" Jodie smirked, knowing why her friend was in such a hurry to leave.

"Oh my god DDR!" Summer screamed. "Come on Coop let's show them something we're good at!" Marissa laughed.

"Yea after the guns and air hockey I need a little boost of confidence." She agreed, stepping on the carpet as well. They picked the expert mode and started the game, letting the rest of them watch. It didn't take long for the arrows to get crazy and Alex was genuinely impressed by her girlfriend's performance. A crowd was slowly forming around them, watching their combos.

"That was okay." Jodie said as the girls stepped down. Marissa shrugged it off, more interested by Alex's opinion, but she heard Summer get mad behind her and the girls got in a fight.

"So what did you think?" Marissa asked the blonde, a sly smile on her lips.

"I think we should skip the movie and go to my place." Alex flirted, half serious. Marissa moved closer, taking her girlfriend's hands in hers and fighting the urge to kiss.

"OKAY IT'S ON." They both turned around and found Jodie and Summer in an arm wrestling match on the corner of a table. The couple rolled their eyes at their respective bestfriend's stubbornness.

"Is there a bet?" Marissa asked, sitting down to get a better view.

"I hope not" Alex told her, standing behind, "Or else Jodie will end the evening having everybody as her servant." She was discretely holding Marissa by the waist as they watched the arm wrestling.

"Why are you guys assuming Jodie will win?" Summer asked angrily, her face red by forcing.

"I didn't" Her boyfriend quickly defended himself.

"And I'm not really in a situation to anger Jodie." Marissa said. The latina winked at her. Contrary to Summer, she didn't look like she was forcing. Alex glared at the time.

"The movie will start." She said casually, not really caring if they missed it.

"Hold on." Summer said, "we're not finished."

"You're better off calling it a tie." Jodie told her.

"Hell no" The brunette shot back, "So then you can claim you where about to win?"

"I AM about to win! In fact, I'm trying very hard not the end the game yet." Jodie said.

"And why would you pretend?" Summer rolled her eyes.

"Because you're funny when you force like that." She smirked and, realising the girl didn't believe her, quickly ended the game.

"Believe me now?" She asked. Summer's hand was still on the table as she stared at the smirking Latina. "Now come on, we'll miss the movie."

Marissa and Alex were at the head of the gang, walking in the theatre, followed by the rest of them and a frustrated Summer who kept repeating she got caught off guard.

"Let's get the back rows." Marissa requested.

"But they suck!" Jodie complained. "The middle is the best."

"NO!" The brunette replied, horrified. "In the middle, anyone can just walk from behind and cut your head out before running away. At the back row, no one is behind so you're safe." Behind her, Alex made a _do not argue with that_ face, rolling her eyes. (It's a traumatism I have!)

"...o...kay" Jodie said. "Back rows people." She then walked her way there. Alex sat first, followed by Marissa and, to her despair, Ryan followed by Seth and Summer. Jodie sat at the other end. The advertisings had already started and Marissa discreetly took Alex's hand and brought it on her lap.

"So how are your impressions so far?" She asked.

"Summer seems nice." The blonde replied, lightly traveling her fingers up and down the girl's thigh.

"... how about the others?"

"... Summer seems nice." Alex repeated. Sighing, Marissa turned her attention on the screen. She couldn't lie and pretend she didn't expect that.

".. Oh God" Summer muttered as the movie started. Jodie looked at her, smirking.

"Scared the credits will eat you?" She mocked.

"Shut up!" The brunette hit her.

"... who chose that movie!" Seth complained as well, his fingers on his eyes. Ryan laughed.

"Jodie and I" He said, "But you and Alex agreed." The movie introduction finished with the women's leg being ripped out.

"I did NOT agree for that." He protested.

"Yes you did." Ryan insisted, amused. "In fact, you said _What will I look in front of Summer if I'm scared of a movie_."

"Like that I guess" Seth muttered, blushing. He looked at his side and was relieved to notice she didn't hear, too busy to close her eyes and be scared. Ryan turned to his side too.

"How are you holding on?" He asked Marissa.

"I'm good." Marissa replied a bit too quick. Alex had quickly removed her hand and the brunette was trying to recover. Ryan didn't notice much.

"You can hide in my shoulder if you want" He offered.

"I'll remember" Marissa said, interrupting Alex who wanted to say something that, she guessed, wasn't going to be friendly.

"...Oh my God!" Alex said, pointing at the screen. Ryan quickly turned around, willing to see what was going on.

"About time" She whispered, making Marissa chuckle.

"Is anyone looking?" She asked, her eyes on her girlfriend's lips. Alex quickly looked behind her.

"We're good." She replied, leaning in.

"Fuck" Marissa cursed as her ringtune disturbed the whole audience, some turning around. She quickly put it on silence and checked the caller id. Alex read it too.

"What do you think she wants?" Marissa asked in a whisper. The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"I should take it." She stood up and walked out of the theatre. Her mother always had to ruin the mood, she though angrily.

"Hello?" She said.

"Marissa where are you?" Julie screamed. The girl rolled her eyes.

"At the movies. Why?"

"We need to get your wedding dress. It's only in a week honey I took an appointment with the tailor and I can't make up my mind on the centerpieces I wanted your opinion on it. How about the wedding cake, I think the bride should be the one who decides its shape..." _How about choosing the husband?_ Marissa thought, annoyed.

"Mom!" She interrupted. "I don't care about the cake, centerpieces are all the same and I have a hell of a lot more than a week because I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED." She hung up angrily. She then noticed a few people have stopped, looking at her. She nervously smiled and quickly walked back in the theatre. She noticed Alex was looking at the door, probably waiting for her to come back. Why did the others have to be there too? She desperately needed her girlfriend's comfort at this moment.

"Hey" Alex whispered as she sat down.

"Hey" Marissa said, trying to hide her anger. Her eyes were stuck on the screen in front of her, but she wasn't seeing much, her vision blurred by tears of anger. She felt Alex's fingers on her cheek.

"What did she want?" She asked, but the sound of her voice told Marissa she had a good guess. The brunette was relieved to notice sympathy without a hint of anger. She made a face that told everything and laid her head on Alex's shoulder, taking the girls hand in hers. Her mother called twice more before, pissed, Marissa turned off her phone. Unfortunately, the movie came to an end and, as the lights were back on, the couple had to split.

"Riss" Alex whispered, slightly shaking her. Marissa opened her eyes and obliged herself to stand up, not really in the mood to explain if anyone asked. She moved with the crowd, Alex's hand tightly guiding her. Her eyes were still unused to the sudden light.

"Wow that was great!" Ryan said as they walked out.

"It was overly gross" Alex shrugged her shoulders although she did not really watch it.

"I have to agree." Seth approved. Marissa was looking around, trying to figure out if she wanted to face her mother tonight or hide at Alex's. One thing was sure, Julie believed in the wedding and unless she did something soon, she could lose the only thing keeping her sane.

"Anyone hungry?" Jodie asked.

"I am." Ryan said. "Let's go to the diner." Others agreed.

"Actually I'm tired." Marissa said when they all looked at her.

"...oh okay." Ryan quickly said. "I'll drive you back." He offered.

"No it's okay." Marissa insisted. "You go eat I'll go with Alex."

"And who will drive me back?" Jodie protested.

"Summer?" Alex proposed. The concerned girl opened her mouth to protest but closed it back.

"Fine." She said. She pulled Marissa in a hug.

"I'm only doing this for you." She whispered. "You friend is creeping me out." Marissa forced a smile.

"She gets like that." She said.

"Thanks and goodnight everyone."

"Wait" Jodie said. The couple turned to her.

"I have one last thing I need you to do" She told Marissa. "But it's got to be done in private." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Jodie..." She sighed in a warning tone.

"Nothing sexual" The girl promised. "Come on." She pulled the brunette with her, away from the others. They stopped somewhere near the entrance as the others had gained their cars.

"Okay" Jodie said, making sure they were far, "I need you to promise me you won't leave Alex." Marissa looked at her, somehow touched.

"I promise." She said without a second of hesitation. Jodie could feel a but coming...

"Can't promise she won't leave me though." She whispered sadly. The latina didn't want to show sympathy. Alex was the softie, she wasn't.

"If you make her leave" She said coldly, "Then it's all the same because it won't be her choice." She waited, Marissa remained silent.

"Just..." Jodie said, "Make sure to keep your promise. You don't want raging on you, trust me." The brunette looked up, annoyed by the girl's attitude.

"Is that some kind of threat?" She asked, trying to hide the shakiness of her voice. She and Jodie had never truly seen eye to eye.

"It's a promise." Jodie smirked. Marissa didn't think she could feel even worse than she did five minutes ago. They walked their way back to the others. Alex was standing near the jeep, her eyes shifting from Marissa to Jodie, trying to figure out what they talked about. Neither one of the girls showed enough emotion for her to understand if it was friendly or not, but she knew Jodie.

"Drive safely." The latina winked at her before turning her back and joining Summer who was getting impatient. Alex and Marissa exchanged a glare. The blonde knew something was wrong with Marissa but she didn't want to push it. She simply opened the door for Marissa get in before making her way to the driver's seat. As she turned on the ignition, she realised she had to ask where they were going. She simply looked at Marissa, her eyes questioning her.

"... please?" her girlfriend pleaded, her eyes wet by tears. She couldn't hold them anymore. Alex nodded. She wasn't going to force her to face Julie tonight. She drove out of the parking lot and headed to her house. Marissa looked at her. She felt guilty for forcing Alex to go through this, but she simply couldn't face her mother. Not tonight, not ever. Her conversation with Jodie was still fresh in her memory. Like she didn't have enough to worry about, she though angrily.

"... babe are you alright?" Marissa looked at her. They had arrived ten minutes ago and the blonde had waited for Marissa to realise it, but she soon understood her girlfriend was far too lost in her thoughts. Alex extended her hand to dry the tears the brunette didn't remember crying. Marissa could feel her skin burn at the places her girlfriend touched.

"I... I c.. can't do it." She sobbed. Alex forced her to look in her eyes.

"... do what baby?"

"My mom... I can't face her." Alex nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She offered sweetly. The brunette shook her head.

"Riss I don't mean to push it but you have to..." _Just make sure to keep your promise._ Marissa couldn't take it anymore. She was condemned and had to chose which way she wanted to die. She felt her heart melt as Alex placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"No rush, I'll wait." She whispered, feeling the girl tense up. But Marissa shook her head.

"You can't wait." She said. "Unless you don't mind dating a married woman because my mom WON'T wait." She screamed the last part, wishing to anger Alex. It would be easier if Alex got angry.

"She can't force you." Alex said. "At the end you're the one who says the _I Do_ part." She faked to pound

"Actually, with Julie you never know." She winked, trying to ease the mood.

"Why can't you just tell me to fuck off?" Marissa asked.

"... what?"

"Your love is killing me." The brunette spat before leaving the car.

XxxxX

Next one contains drama. I already started it. I hope no one is regretting his choice of version.

-Ethereal-123


	7. Chapter 7 You wont get better

**I got my Katy Perry tickets!!! Yey ( Like anyone cares) Okay lool random. **

**This chapter took me so long to write. I've changed it hundreds of time and I really hope my effort shows. **

**Thanks you for the reviews!**

not-here-leave-a-message : Well someone has to blow it up, right? Lol I always write Marissa as myself so her actions are always very logical in my mind, which makes reviews even more interesting because I sort of get people's opinion on me at the same time. (You can stop insulting her now...) NO lol it's a joke keep telling me what you think I really appreciate it.

Vero : LOL what did Ryan do? Summer and Jodie are like the best couple! (If I wasn't such a SS fan I would match them.) And yea Julie once said to Marissa that she was her daddy's girl. I totally agree. But hey, things always get worse before they get better.

Aranchy : yey I'm forgiven! Yea I know what an industrial is. Mine is... euhm... whistles... LOl nah nothing pervy its a navel one. They're the worst when not cleaned! And I'm glad u liked B too. You will soon notice that I can turn anything to drama.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : That wasn't cold, no! She meant it in another way... she'll explain soon I hope you'll understand better. Well considering the rest of your review you seem to have understood where I was going with this... But Marissa isn't cruel. (Sad smiley) Lol we keep making each other hate Riss or what?? You would just stand there? I don't know for some reason I though you would be the type to make a scene about it. Maybe it's just me misjudging you. Oh I had written another chapter on the second version, unfortunately, I think I've been dumb enough to write over it because I can't find it anymore... well now that this version has been taken so far, I like it better so it doesn't really matter I guess. My review answers are way too long LOL it's time for me to shut up.

xm1ch1x : LOL rlly? Well glad you found a way to review anyways =) Yup its the one where Julie doesn't know yet. Drama is love! This chapter explains a lot. Enjoy.

Bigblusky : Lol you know that when it comes to me drama is ALWAYS there. Jodie did everything for Alex's sake that night. She's like the bestfriend we all want... well maybe not... I would want her as a bff anyways. Hehe enjoy the rest.

Healthy : Yea, they were good. But Marissa sorta freaked out because she can't come out to her mother, so it's driving her crazy and she's taking it out on Alex. I'm guessing if you were Alex this couple would have been over for a while now. Heh don't worry, she won't wait forever neither... eh I'm not saying more.

**Will You Marry Him?  
Chapter 7 – You won't get better till you get worse**

Ten minutes had passed. Alex was still in the car, trying to figure out what went wrong. She sighed and got out. The best way would be to ask, she figured. Alex reached the front door and walked in. Marissa wasn't hard to find, all she had to do was follow the light which lead her to the kitchen.

"...Care to tell me what this was all about?" She asked, looking at the brunette who had obviously spent her share of the ten minutes crying her heart out. She was now on the floor, back against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Marissa whispered in her trembling voice without looking at the blonde. "I didn't mean to..." She left the sentence hanging. Alex got closer and sat on the floor as well, leaving a respectable distance between them. She wasn't sure if she did it by fear of Marissa snapping again, or simply because she was angry. She, however, extended her hand to take the liquor bottle away. Their fingers slightly brushed, sending shivers through both bodies. Marissa easily let go of the vodka and Alex put it next to her. They remained silent for a while, both trying to figure out a way to deal with this.

"What happened with Jodie?" Alex finally asked. Marissa shrugged her shoulders. The brunette sighed at the silent answer.

"Mariss..." She started.

"This isn't about her." Marissa interrupted. Alex furrowed her eyebrows and turned to face her.

"Could you clear it up, because I really can't figure out why you're mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Marissa repeated, finally looking at the blonde. "I'm not mad at you." She said in her calm voice. Alex didn't look convinced.

"I'm not." The brunette insisted. "I'm just... I wish you were someone horrible... well not really."She quickly added as she sensed a growth of confusion on the blonde's face.

"It's just that it would have been easier to lose you then." She tried to explain. "This is going to hurt like hell because ... you're the best thing that ever happened to me."She had whispered the last part, her cheeks burning. Alex slowly nodded her head. She started to understand what her girlfriend meant. It would have been easier if their relationship wasn't so deep, and Marissa was blaming it on her. She was still however confused on one major point.

"Remind me why you will lose me?" Marissa sighed.

"Because if my mom finds out she might end up kicking me out."

"...so?" Alex asked, trying very hard to understand. "You practically live here anyways."

"It's not the same." Marissa argued back. "Harbour is an expensive school, and then there's college and why would you put up with all this?"

"You're graduating this year" Alex said back, "College offers scholarships and in case you haven't noticed I own a few clubs and don't have much to do with all my earning"

"... this doesn't mean you have to throw it all away." Marissa muttered.

"Throw it away?" Alex had raised her voice. "Marissa I believe in you. I don't considerer paying for you studies a waste of money."

"...you say this now" Marissa started, "But..."

"No there are no buts." The blonde interrupted her, getting angry. "I love you, I always will." Marissa closed her eyes, pushing away the words.

"... even If I say I don't love you back?" She could feel the words burning her throat and hated herself for even saying them.

"Just shut up" Alex replied, annoyed. The brunette nodded, unable to look back. She could feel the blonde move next to her, but only realised how close she got when she felt Alex's hand on her chin.

"No one ever told you that you got to believe your own lies before anyone else does?" She asked. Marissa looked at her, straight in the eyes.

"Alex" She sighed, "I just..."

"I know what you _said_." The blonde cut her as she approached their bodies and held Marissa's hands to prevent her from bulging. But she didn't have to; the brunette wouldn't have even tried to break free. She stayed where she was, allowing Alex to completely immobilize her body and capture her lips in what intended to be an innocent kiss, but it didn't take long for Marissa to give in and kiss her back. Alex pulled back.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Marissa passed her hands around the girl's neck and resumed the kiss.

"That's it" She herd Alex say, trying to pull back, but Marissa only pushed her body on top of the blonde's to prevent her from leaving. Alex felt Marissa's lips on her neck and closed her eyes, taking in the agreeable feeling. Marissa knew she wasn't making much sense in her actions and words, but she couldn't help it whenever Alex was around. It's when her fingers reached the blonde's belt that Alex reacted firmly. Marissa wasn't stupid enough to try to make the blonde change her mind and remained still. The blonde stared at her.

"You're with me or you're not." She said. Marissa looked away, her cheeks burning up.

"... this is insulting" She heard Alex whisper as she stood up and walked her way to the door. Marissa sighed.

"Alex..."

"You can go now." The blonde said coldly, holding the door open. Marissa stood up and made her way to her.

"Baby..."

"No shut up." Alex shouted, causing Marissa to jolt. "You want to keep lying to yourself? Fine by me, but leave me out of your crap." The brunette searched, but there were not a single hint of weakness in her girlfriend's eyes. She could only see determination. Alex had made her choice for good this time. Marissa was shocked. She had expected Alex to always hold on to her. It was stupid, she knew that, but she never though this day would come.

"...okay" She managed to say. Her legs were numb and she had a hard time reaching the front door.

"Fine." She said again, more firmly this time as she grabbed her coat. "But don't expect anyone to give you the nights I did." The blonde couldn't believe Marissa's guts.

"Get the fuck out." She almost screamed. Marissa tried very hard to hide her discomfort as she put on her coat. _Anger was a good sign._

"Oh and if you ever wonder in five years" She said again, "Or for the rest of your life" she added, well aware that she was playing with fire, "yes, you made the wrong choice tonight." She turned to leave but Alex abruptly closed the door, making half of the furniture in the house shake.

"You got some nerves" She screamed. The brunette turned to face her. She had never seen Alex this angry, ever, and it was much considering the blonde would easily lose it. Marissa found herself wondering if she shouldn't have just kept her mouth shut and leave while the door was still open.

"... don't start crying" Alex warned her, recognizing the face. But it didn't sound as caring as usual, Marissa noticed. It sounded more like a threat.

"You're scaring me" She said, losing all her confidence.

"Well you're killing me" The blonde replied, "So I guess it's a fair trade." She didn't seem to care on how uneasy she was making Marissa feel, or at the very least she did not want to care.

"I don't want to lose you." The brunette confessed. "I've never been in love before you and I don't think I'll ever be again... I don't want to lose this feeling."

"What about my feelings?" Alex asked. "Don't they matter? You think you're fair to me?" Marissa shook her head.

"I'm sorry" She cried; then remembered what Alex had said and tried to swallow the tears, scared of angering her more.

"Let me fix this" She begged. "Please." Alex looked away, trying to calm her heartbeat. She couldn't remember losing control over herself this bad for years. Marissa's hand had carefully reached her cheek. Alex could tell the girl was scared. Somehow, it felt good. For once, she wasn't the one struggling to keep the relationship.

"... Alex." She forced the blonde to look at her.

"I can't lose you. I just can't..."

"You were ready to walk out that door seconds ago." Alex pointed out, getting herself out of her hold. She had to. It was safer for the brunette.

"I wasn't!" Marissa protested. "Why are you being so hard on me? I've never been in love before, especially not with a girl. This whole commitment thing is scaring me to death and you keep pushing me around and threatening to take it all away..."

"Pushing you?" Alex repeated so loud Marissa took a few steps back. "Two years, you call this pushing you?"

"Maybe you should remember your first relationship." The brunette said. "People don't just come out the next day."

"Oh right" Alex said, "So now it's my fault."

"This is not what I'm saying..."

"Then what **are you** saying?" Alex asked.

"I'm saying that I love you" Marissa told her, "And I'll do anything if it meant keeping you... and **that** is scaring me."

"Except it's all bullshit." Alex replied coldly.

"Just name it!" Marissa shouted. "Anything, I swear I'll do it." The blonde rolled her eyes .

"Fine" She sighed. "Touch your left elbow with your left hand." Marissa's face dropped.

"But Alex... it's impossible."

"Is that a no?" Alex smirked. The brunette was outraged that Alex would joke around in such a critical moment.

"Fine" She almost screamed before leaving for the kitchen. She opened the main drawer and pulled out a large knife.

"... what the fuck are you doing now?" Alex sighed as she followed her.

"You want my hand to reach it? It will" Marissa screamed. The blonde was unimpressed.

"Okay I'm not biting so you can stop now" She said, but Marissa didn't look at her. She held the knife near her left wrist and, without a second of hesitation, she inserted the blade through the flesh.

"...Are you out of your mind?" Alex screamed. She tried to take the knife away, but Marissa strongly held on to it, forcing the blonde to push her against the wall. Moaning for the pain in her back, Marissa's grip on the knife loosened and Alex quickly threw it at the other side of the room. The rest of her body kept Marissa against the wall as the brunette tried to break free by hitting her anywhere she could reach.

"Calm down." Alex commended. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're not taking me seriously." Marissa complained, still trying to break free, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"How about standing up to your choices and being public?" Alex said. "That's all I'm asking. But of course, you would rather cut your hand out..." Marissa didn't say anything. Although Alex reacted fast, Marissa still had enough time to give herself a pretty bad cut and the pain was agonizing. She bit her lip as her eyes filled up of tears. As if she read her mind, the blonde loosened her grip and looked at the cut.

"How stupid was that?" She said with a hint of compassion in her voice. Once again, Marissa didn't find anything to say. Sighing, Alex got a bottle of alcohol and a damp cloth. The brunette let her take care of the cut but, no matter how hard she tried to keep them in, tears of pain still went down her cheek. Alex's movements were soft and caring, but her facial expression showed nothing but exasperation.

"I'm really confused." She sighed. "You say you don't love me, you almost rape me and now you're self mutilating yourself."

"I'm really fucked" Marissa cried. "And I'm scared of living with you because if something goes wrong and I lose you then, I will go insane." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You're calling yourself sane right now?" She asked. It wasn't even a joke. Alex was terrified of what the brunette could do if left alone.

"I wanted to see if you still cared." Marissa admitted, her cheeks burning of shame and guilt. Alex's heart sore just by remembering it and she could feel her eyes fill up of tears.

"It was really stupid" She said, "And you have to promise me..." Her voice was shaking very badly. "You have to promise me to never harm yourself again." Marissa looked down. She hated herself for having scared Alex like this. The blonde was right, it was stupid.

"I won't." Marissa promised. "I got scared myself." They both started at the tainted cloth that covered the cut.

"Give it a shot." Alex said. Marissa looked at her.

"You keep naming all the ways it could go wrong" The blonde continued, "But what if it doesn't?"

"... are you saying yes?" Marissa asked, not sure of hearing it.

"It doesn't get better before it reaches the worst" The blonde said, "And I think we just hit that." She tried to smile at the disaster they had put themselves in.

"It will get better." Marissa promised. "I'm telling my mother tonight, and then I'm leaving for good. This situation isn't healthy." Alex nodded her head.

"Okay" She said, bringing their lips together. It was salty from the tears but remained very sweet. Both girls felt their anxiety leaving them and relaxed for the first time in hours.

"Let's go." Marissa said. The blonde looked at her.

"... baby have you seen what time it is?" She asked.

"So?" Marissa shrugged. "Besides we both know that if I don't do it now I never will." The blonde let a smile spread on her lips.

"Alright" She agreed, "But I'm driving."

XxX

Alex's house wasn't very far from her own, but the ten minutes it took seemed like hours for Marissa who wanted to be there as soon as possible. She did however get the time to review what she was going to say but, knowing herself, had a feeling everything will come out differently once facing Julie.

"It's going to be fine." Alex said, squeezing her hand. Marissa smiled. They both knew it was a lie, but it felt good to deny. The brunette glanced at the time and noticed she was going to get screamed at for coming in so late, and for hanging up on her mother... wasn't she suppose to pick a joyful day to come out? Marissa shrugged the thought away. She had the conviction she was doing the right thing, nothing could ruin her mood anymore.

"Marissa!" She turned around, it was Ryan. He got out of the poolhouse and ran her way, worry all over his face. Alex turned off the ignition and they both got out.

"Hey Ryan." Marissa greeted, feeling Alex counter the car and join her.

"Julie is really mad" He said once he joined her. He then saw Alex.

"You were supposed to bring Marissa hours ago."

"It's alright." Marissa assured him. "I'm here now."

"Where did you go?" He asked. Marissa could read jealousy.

"It's my fault." Alex interrupted. "I received an emergency call from the Bait Shop and was forced to drag Riss with me." He looked at her.

"... I see." He said. "Well watch out for Julie."

"We will." Marissa said this time. "We should go... ehm thanks." He nodded, but didn't move.

"She said you were getting married." Marissa sighted.

"That's a lie."

**XxxxXxxxX**

I stopped it here because it was getting too long. I would really appreciate some reviews. Was the drama too much? I think I got carried away.

Ethereal-123


	8. Chapter 8 It's never the right time

**I don't have much to say today so I'll just leave you to read and review.**

Miss-Anonymous123 : Thank you =)

Plethora Macadamia : Lol okay then! They soon will be, im finishing school in five days and will have plenty of writing time. I should really but studying for my finals but heh got 4 hours left. I'm glad you didn't think the drama was too much. I'm so addicted to drama maybe that's why my life is always fucked. Bleh at least I can turn this into something you guys enjoy reading. =)

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Haha it's a good thing you like drama, and It's nice to hear that it was realistic. (Btw your chapter still isn't on...) Yea well Marissa is suppose to come out in this chapter so, depending on my mood... (Lol just kidding the chapter is written so I know the ending of it already)

Vero : I know uh! LOl while I was writing the chapter my friend passed by and he got so worried he's like "What's wrong you look so sad." My writing gets to my mood I guess.

not-here-leave-a-message : Oh yeah?! That's a good thing! You're so sweet I'm glad you liked it that much. I tried to find something more interesting that left hand reaching left elbow... but turns out there's not much thing the human body can't do. People are even able to lick their elbows. It's fascinating...

bigblusky : Awn I'm sorry. I try not to because I don't want the story to get overly dramatic and not make sense anymore. I tried to write this one the most realistic as possible.

Aranchy : Heh well the longer the chapter is, the longer the wait is because it makes me longer to re-read it five times and post it. (I've developed the habit to read my chapters a few times before updating bcuz I noticed my old stories got so much typos and stupid spelling mistakes it's sort of embarrassing.) So yea see this chapter is short, but if you wanted a longer one you would have had to wait till after Christmas so no complain! About the industrial it's because my friend she wants one and that's all she talks about. But I know I'm cool. =)

shassy25 : Well the chapter is out. So read and see if she backed out or not... Happy to hear you enjoyed the drama. I was really worried about this chapter.

**Will You Marry Him  
Chapter 8 – It's never the good time**

Marissa could feel her heart pounding harder in her chest each step she took. Alex was walking close by, giving her the strength she needed only by her presence. They had reached the front door, and Marissa kept staring at it, unable to make a move. She felt Alex gently squeeze her hand and remembered why she was here.

"Let's do it." She sighed before gripping the doorknob and pushing the door open. The house was drowning in darkness and the brunette had to search for the interrupter, but before she reached it, someone turned on the light in the living room.

"Jimmy, she's here." She heard Julie say. She had her lounging robe on and looked pretty upset. Marissa's father appeared from the other side. He didn't look so happy either.

"Did you forget where you lived?" He asked. The brunette swallowed deeply. Julie's her eyes lent on Alex.

"Oh hi Alex." She greeted her. "Care to explain why you brought my daughter home so late?" Her voice meant to be neutral, but both girls could sense the accusation in it.

"I had..." Alex started her lie.

"Don't bother." Julie interrupted. "You should leave, it's getting dark." Alex looked over at Marissa who didn't know what to do.

"...okay." She agreed and pulled Marissa in a hug. "Don't screw up your last chance." She whispered in her ear before pulling away, waving at Julie and walking out the door. Marissa watched the door close, wishing to be at the other side of it.

"Go to bed, you'll explain tomorrow." Julie said coldly. Marissa sighed.

"No." She said. Her mother lifted an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have to tell you something." The brunette said. "It's about the wedding." She could see her father nervously looking around.

"I will not marry Luke. I don't want to, and you can't make me."

"You don't know what you want." Her mother replied. "Anyone decent would jump on the occasion."

"I'm not anyone!" Marissa replied, anger growing in her voice. "I'm your daughter! Isn't my happiness what comes first to you?" She asked with indignation.

"Give me one good reason not to marry Luke!" Julie shouted back, dodging her daughter's question. "He's good looking, rich, has a wonderful background..."

"I'm not interested. I'm already seeing someone." The screaming suddenly got reduced to a deadly silence. The only noise they could hear were the nervous steps Jimmy was taking.

"... since when?" Julie asked. Marissa looked away.

"A bit more than two years" She mumbled. "I never told you because I was afraid of your reaction..." It was getting colder in the room and the brunette could feel her fingers moist as she nervously gripped the end of her shirt to keep them still.

"... I see." Julie said. "Ashamed?"

"...what?" Marissa asked, looking at her mother. "No! I just know my mother and figured you would disapprove and try to break things up so I..."

"Is your lover a hot blonde with a rebel attitude perhaps?" Julie interrupted with a knowing glare. Marissa could feel her cheeks burning.

"... maybe." She answered, fearing what was coming next. Her mother laughed. Out of everything Marissa could have expected Julie to do, she was laughing it off? Even Jimmy has stopped walking around, curiously glaring at his wife.

"Honey I wouldn't have tried to break you guys up" Julie told her daughter. "I was young too, I get it."

"... you ... do?" The brunette asked slowly. Her eyes met her father's who looked just as surprised as she was by Julie's calmness in the current situation.

"Of course." Julie smiled, wiping off some tears. "But let's face it honey, this won't last."

"...You don't know that." Marissa protested.

"Yes baby, I do." Her mother said back. "I've dated badasses too in high school, but when it comes to a serious relationship, you have to get someone stable, with an actual job, a house maybe? Someone who can take care of you." Marissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"But Alex has all that." She said with confusion.

"... Alex?" her mother repeated.

"Isn't she who we're talking about?" Marissa asked.

"Why would we be talking about Alex?"

"I thought..." The brunette looked over at her father for some explanation. Jimmy seemed to desperately motioning her not to get him involved.

"Because I'm dating..." She whispered.

"... no" Julie cut her, "You're dating Ryan..." Marissa's eyes went wide.

"Ryan?" She repeated. "Ryan's not my boyfriend." She hurried herself to clarify with a hint of disgust in her voice. "... he's so... Ryan."

"And suddenly it's charming." Her mother sighed. They stared at each other, waiting for the other one to say it. Marissa took a deep breath. This was it...

"No mom, Alex is my girlfriend." It was out. She was surprised to how right it felt. The simple act of saying the blonde's name out loud gave her some extra confidence.

"... this can't be serious." Julie let out.

"Actually" Jimmy finally interrupted, "It is. She told me before..." His wife looked as if she was going to commit a murder.

"Don't encourage her." She warned him. He shrunk back.

"I'm just..." He mumbled...

"Where's the problem?" Marissa asked, bringing the attention back on her. "You said you wanted me to date someone stable who could take care of me."

"Oh don't be a smartass." Julie said. "What will people say?"

"Is that all you care about?" Marissa screamed. "What others think? How about me, how about what I think? How about how I _feel_?" She almost cried.

"You're too young to understand some things in life" Her mother replied. "What people say, what they think, that's what defines who you are. You are what people make of you, if they..."

"I can't care less of what people think!" The daughter shouted.

"You're being childish and immature."

"Well you're being selfish and superficial!" Marissa shouted back.

"... after everything I've done for you" Julie shocked, "What a way to thank me!" Marissa turned around, looking for some support from her father but he was looking everywhere but back at her. She felt her heart sore as the cowardness(is that a word?) of his actions.

".. well don't bother anymore." Marissa finally said, her fingers circling the doorknob. There was no point in staying here, she had nobody's support.

"Where do you plan to go?" She heard her mother ask.

"Drop the act already" She replied coldly, "We both know you only care about my discretion. I'll get emancipated; you won't have to worry about your little pride." The silence that followed her words were the most embarrassing ones. Marissa cursed herself for even being surprised. Swallowing what was left of her pride, she twisted the doorknob.

"Marissa..." Jimmy found his voice again, his eyes pleading. The brunette forced her tears not to fall. She hated her father for being so weak. She knew that he was broken, but couldn't he step up for her and tell Julie his piece of mind? That would shut her up. That would allow Marissa to keep her family... It was too much to ask from Jimmy Cooper and, although Marissa loved him with all her heart, she couldn't deal with this pain.

"From both of you" She said, heartbroken. "...I don't need this." Silently, she exited the house, amazed of how little effort they did to stop her. Closing the door behind her, the brunette's legs lead her forward, her brain disconnected from the world. She only stopped once she reached Alex's jeep, and came face to face with the girl.

"... you're all that I've got now." She heard herself whisper, her eyes denunciating her pain and vulnerability. The blonde pulled her in her arms and held her closely. More than anyone, she could understand Marissa's pain. Having your own parents giving up on you wasn't something easy to deal with. But Marissa had her; she didn't have such luck.

"It's alright baby" She whispered in her hair as Marissa's grip on her tightened. "I'm not leaving you." The brunette nested her face in the crook of Alex's neck, taking in the intoxicating smell of her girlfriend and travelling to a world far from this suffering. Marissa knew that everything was going to be alright for as long as she had this escape.

"Let's go home" She heard Alex say softly, "You got school tomorrow." She kissed the brunette's forehead and opened the door for her to sit. Marissa sat down and looked deeply in Alex's eyes as the girl was about to close the door.

"Please say it" She begged. Alex smiled sadly as her hands lay still on the frame of the Jeep's door.

"I need you too." She assured her.

**XXxxxXxxX**

I tried to make this as realistic as possible.

**Merry X-Mas !!** (Probably won't update before that)

-Ethereal-123


	9. Chapter 9 Alone with you

**Trying to keep up with all my stories! Thank you so much for the reviews. **

haelthy : Lol yea I know, it was about time. Now their relationship can only get stronger or take the downroad.

Le Shaker : LOL you sure gave me a laugh. Nah I wouldn't do that.. is it even legal? That would be very dumb. I'm sorry for making Jimmy be such a coward, it's just how I've always seem him. I always hated this guy. Maybe it's an actor thing... some actors just make you hate their roles.

ALEXISSA2 : You're sure Alex will be there? Okay then. About Julie, yes, I know, she's the women version of a dog XD. But don't we all love her? Jimmy on the other hand... Thxs for the holiday wishes, same to you.

thefrick : You want to be like me? What do you mean? Thanks for the review.

Vero : Yea I wanted to give the impression she would chicken out again. Glad you liked the drama. =)

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Yey! Thanks, I'm really glad it was realistic. It's always my initial goal. Staying warm is not really possible where I live. The wind was a hundred km an hour just yesterday... to give you an ideal, I had a hard time filling up my gaz tank without being pushed against my car. But bleh I'm not exactly "big" so I guess that doesn't help neither. I'm waiting for your updates too. =)

bigblusky : Yep you're right. At least they're together, it can make everything a lot easier...

shassy25 : You think? Jimmy never stood up to Julie. He's such a... arrgh I hate the guy!! I'm glad I made you hate him too. Haha I'm so cruel. At least we both like Malex, and they're together now. So everything is great.

DD : Are you talking about the last chapter, or when she came out?

whoknows213 : Thanks! I'm very glad to hear it.

kaila5707 : Thank you thank you.. Bleh Jimmy is a coward. Why are people surprised? That's exactly how I would imagine him behave in such a storyline. Alone with Marissa he's awsum, but he never stood up to anyone.

Aranchy : Glad we both agree. =) What's about the four and half hours in two days? I didn't get that part... thanks for thinking I'm cool. Now can you say I'm hot too? XD Lol my friends keep saying I'm cold hearted it's so sad.

**Will you marry him?  
- Chapter 9 – Alone with you**

Marissa sat at the side of the ship, coffee in hand, as her father was turning on the electric engine. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning breeze, willing to keep it in, feel this moment at its maximum. She heard noises behind and the brunette turned around to free Julie of the bags she was carrying, allowing her to fully concentrate her attention on Kathleen. Leaving at dawn was Jimmy and Marissa's thing, and Julie could never talk them out of it. Sighting, she tried to calm down the younger Cooper's cries as she was cold and tired and mad for being stolen from her warm sheets. The motor finally started and Jimmy put the full speed on._ He felt a presence and passed his arm around his so loved daughter's shoulders. She smiled as both silently gazed at the beautiful scenery. _ Suddenly, Marissa felt Jimmy's grip tighten. Confused, she turned to ask him what was going on. His smile had disappeared as he immediately let go of her and gripped the helm with both hands. Panicked, he screamed for them to hide downstairs, but they couldn't hear Kathleen's cries anymore, and when Marissa turned to warn her father that they were gone, the ground shook beneath her feet and her father hurled in the ocean. Crying, she screamed for help. _But no one else was on the ship. The beauty of dawn had disappeared. All Marissa could see now were the death trees and abandoned ocean. Everything was so empty. How could she have loved this place? _

She felt a pressure on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Luke staring at her. A huge ship was floating behind him. _Confused, Marissa took a second look_. Her mother was on the ship. She wasn't drowning in the ocean. Neither was her father... She felt Luke's hand trying to pull her with him. She pulled her hand back. He tried again, his grip stronger this time. Screaming, she asked to let go. He pulled her in his arms as she kept hitting him to free herself, but he did not listen. She got more violent and hysterical as his arms tightened around her body. Then everything got dark. When she opened her eyes again, Alex carefully loosened her hold, a sorry look in her eyes.

XxX

She turned on the coffee maker. Alex knew this was going to happen, she was prepared for it, but she didn't expect it to be so hard. It wasn't easy to find Marissa like that every night, screaming her lungs out, and trying to help her when Alex was well aware there was nothing she could do. Only time could heal this. It's a good thing Alex was patient.

"...hey." A shy voice said. She turned and stared at the brunette.

"Hey" She said back. Marissa walked closer, passing her arms Alex's shoulders.

"It will get better." She promised, conscious of the pain she was putting the blonde through. Her girlfriend shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She said, then smiled. "You don't hit that hard." The brunette faked to be hurt.

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Hell yea." Alex laughed, easing the atmosphere. Marissa playfully pushed her. The blonde caught her hands and pulled the brunette closer so she could capture her lips. www

"I'll always be there." She whispered through the kiss. "Whatever you need me for, all you have to do is ask." Marissa smiled. Not even a second did she question her choice when, one week ago, she turned her back to her family.

"... can you write me a sick note?" She asked with a sly smile. Alex chuckled.

"I will not encourage your dumbness." She joked, earning another push.

"... wow you really should learn how to hit." She commented. Marissa playfully rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you teach me then?" She proposed.

"I will." Alex said, "... but not yet." She added. They both knew why.

"Alright." Marissa laughed. She picked up her keys.

"See ya later."

"hum... Riss?"

"...Yes?" Alex smiled.

"It's called a shirt." Blushing, Marissa realised how little she was wearing and headed back to the bedroom.

XxxX

"... what makes of Ken Kesey's novel such a powerful one is the characters' evolution through the story..."

Excusing herself, Marissa made her way in the classroom and at the last row. As she put down her schoolbag and managed to take out her books, the teacher stopped and stared at her, making the rest of the classroom do so as well.

"Late again?" professor Baker said.

"As you can see." Marissa replied, annoyed that she would drag the whole class's attention on her. She was only five minutes late.

"... if you think that this class is a waste of your time, you can go ahead and leave." The teacher said angrily. Marissa took a deep breath. Now was not the time to get in trouble with school.

"I never said that" She answered coldly. The teacher and she remained silent, looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Rebecca Baker was a newly graduated teacher and, like all young Harbour teachers, because of the little age difference between the students and them, she felt the need to express some extra authority to set them straight. Marissa hated those teachers. Most of the time, she was their main target because of her important place in the school's social chair.

"So I was saying" Rebecca finally said, "That in One Flew Over the cuckoo's nest..."

Sighting, Marissa took out her books and almost immediately stopped listening. Pen in hand, she started to scribble designs here and there on her page.

"... it's time for the pop quiz now." The brunette sighed as she heard people complain. "You are allowed to use your notes." The teacher said, and Marissa stared at her empty sheet. Biting her lip, she took the copy the teacher passed her and wrote her name on the top corner. There was only one question. Confused, Marissa turned to see her classmates. They had already started to write what looked like pages of description. The brunette brought her attention back on her own copy.

"Write down your phone number."

Marissa looked up. Rebecca was watching her reaction. Feeling uneasy, Marissa wrote down a serial of numbers on the page and walked up the front of the classroom.

"Have a nice week-end" The teacher said as she put her sheet down without looking at her. Marissa didn't reply. With a nod, she turned around, picked up her bag and left.

XxX

"Which teacher was that?" Alex asked. They were on their lunch break, and the girls had decided that if Alex would join Marissa's friends everyday, they could get used to the blonde and the come out would be much easier.

"The red-headed" Marissa told her. "She's about five feet''4, got..."

"She's the school's hottest teacher." Seth interrupted. Alex looked at him.

"Really?" She asked. Marissa looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Way to go Coop." Summer winked. "You're even turning on the homos. You should really get someone." The brunette blushed.

"Homo?" Alex asked, not really liking the term she used.

"... I meant girls." Summer mumbled as she had totally forgot about Alex. She didn't mean to insult the girl, she just wasn't used of having a gay around and had no clue on how they liked to be called. "Girls who likes girls" She added. "Not that it's bad, just..."

"Sum it's okay." Marissa hushed her.

"So" Ryan suddenly said and everybody remembered he was there too, "Are you going to tell us why you're not living with your parents or I really have to ask?" Neither Seth nor Summer said anything, but Marissa could tell they died to ask the same question and she guessed they had discussed about it when she wasn't around. She bit her lip, trying to find something to say. Alex noticed how uneasy she was about it and decided to help her out.

"If she didn't tell you" She told Ryan, "Then I'm guessing she doesn't want to, so having you asking right in the middle of lunch won't increase her envy of doing so." Her words came out colder than she intended to, and they could all feel the empathy between Ryan and her.

"Oh excuse me you answer all of Marissa's questions now?" Ryan asked sarcastically. Marissa's eyes crossed Summer's, who looked every lost.

"... What's going on?" The girl asked. "We don't have to know, it's fine, let it go."

"Don't you find it weird" Ryan turned to her, "That this girl knows more about your bestfriend that you do?"

"What makes you think so?" Summer asked him. "I know why she moved." She lied. "Just because you don't doesn't mean Marissa talks to nobody." The brunette felt a rush of gratefulness and silently sighed. Blushing, Ryan mumbled something and kept it silent for the rest of their lunch break. As it was time for class, he was the first one to leave, taking Seth with him to preserve a little bit of pride.

"... thank you." Marissa told her bestfriend. The petite brunette smiled, knowing what she was thanked for. She did, however, wished she knew what was going on with her friend. They used to tell each other everything and, ever since she met Alex, they had slowly drifted apart.

"... we should go." She said.

"Yea, right." Marissa nodded, picking up her stuff. Alex stood up and offered her hand, which the brunette happily took, neither one of them really thinking about it.

"Have fun in class." Alex winked.

"Shut up." Marissa hit her. The blonde hugged her and waved Summer goodbye before heading to her jeep. Marissa liked how her friend was getting along with her girlfriend, she just wished it would be the same when she'll know who Alex really... which had to be soon, Marissa decided.

"I'm glad you introduced us to Alex." Summer said as they made their way in school.

"Yea" Marissa said, "Me too."

XxX

It was past midnight. Books spread all over the kitchen table, Marissa was doing her best to make some sense out of what she was reading. Sighing, she picked the dictionary for what looked like the hundredth time. Why did Shakespeare have to use such an elaborated English? She frowned as she couldn't find the word she was looking for and looked back at the text she was analysing to make sure of the spelling. She was so deep in her work she did not hear Alex walk in and jolted when she felt the girl's hands on her waist.

"Scared you?" The blonde laughed in her ear. Marissa laid her back against Alex's body as the blonde held her from behind.

"I'm so worn out." She yawned.

"Hmm" Alex mumbled, kissing the girl's neck and making her way to her ear she gently nibbled, a bit stronger each time.

"Ouch that hurts" Marissa screamed. The blonde let go.

"I know" She said, making her way to the refrigerator.

"...okay... what the fuck?" The brunette complained.

"You gave my number to your horny literature teacher." Alex said, taking out a carton of orange juice.

"... oh" Marissa blushed, "Right." Alex simply looked at her as she poured herself a cup.

"She called?" The brunette asked.

"Yea."

"... what did you say?"

"That I was your girlfriend." Alex said. "She didn't look so happy." Marissa frowned.

"That explains this twenty pages homework she gave me!" She complained. "Alex!!"

"Well next time don't give my number to people who hit on you." Alex shrugged.

"... darn you owe me." Marissa sighed, closing the dictionary. The blonde took a peck at what her girlfriend was doing.

"... Shakespeare never wrote anything called _Othello's magic wand_." She commented.

"Like you would know." Marissa said. The blonde chuckled.

"Honey I've spent my teenagehood reading Shakespeare." Alex insisted, "He never wrote that." She picked up a sheet and frowned.

"... half of the words on this page don't even exist." Smiling, she looked at Marissa's ten pages long analysis.

"... oh my God you did not really analyse that?" The brunette blushed.

"... you think she gave me a fake version?" She asked.

"I think she wrote that crap especially for you." Alex said. "She must have guessed you weren't the reading type." She laughed. "Oh God I love your teacher."

"Shut up!" Marissa shouted. "What a bitch."

"Well maybe she wanted to see how dumb you were." Alex figured. "Wow you miserably failed." She laughed, finding the situation very funny. Marissa had stood up and got closer, smiling at Alex's teasing.

"She doesn't know I did all that." She said, taking Alex's hands in hers as she spoke, " I'll just go to school and take the credit for your Shakespeare knowledge. _Dork_." She added. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Since when is general knowledge dorky?"

"Since forever!" Her girlfriend said. "Wake up Alex. Being smart is so yesterday."

"... I see." Alex said. "You are so going to college." She decided. "I don't want to be embarrassed alone at parties." She winked before pulling the girl closer and sharing a kiss. Suddenly, Marissa opened her eyes and broke it off.

"Wait are you calling me an idiot?" she asked.

"Oh no honey" Alex replied, "I'm just pointing out how cool you are." Marissa pushed her against the wall.

"You are so going to regret this." She whispered in her ear. Alex smirked.

"You're going to beat me up?" She asked, well aware her girlfriend couldn't. Marissa frowned.

"No." She said. "I'll just make you sexually frustrated." She turned around and walked to their bedroom, leaving Alex dumbfounded.

"Oh please tell me you didn't mean it." She shouted, making her girlfriend smirk.

XxX

Next chapter is almost done too. =)

-Ethereal-123


	10. Chapter 10 Making it official

**Thank you for the reviews! It means so much, I love you all! **

ALEXISSA2 : Haha I know I have a hard time writing a normal character for Ryan. I just hate that guy... It's probably an actor thing. I just never liked this guy. As for the teacher, I'm not really sure where it's going. Would you like some more of her?

orgy123 : Lol the teacher thing was really just written so I can have Alex mocking Marissa about it after. I don't know If I'm going to keep the storyline. It all depends on if you guys are enjoying it. Are you?

not-here-leave-a-message : I actually had to re-write a Shakespeare work in highschool. I had to change it into correct English that normal students could understand. It was hell! Yea the Marissa Summer confrontation should come soon.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : "As I was informed" you didn't watch season 4, did you? When did you stop? Haha the teacher thing was just random. I've been to New York recently and OMG how can you deal with all this honking? Random comment I know I was just so traumatized. People never honk where I live. And you need to update.. I mean come on! Who needs sleep?

Halfreck3929 : Haha thank you. And yea I'm guessing she should.

bigblusky : LOl yea like Marissa wasn't going to give her number! Duh! She should have given her mother's... hum... You got some hot teachers too? Awn don't we love them.

shassy25 : Well Summer doesn't love Marissa that way... so she won't be jealous so that's a good thing. But then again I'm the writer so everything can be expected. Muhaha.

Aranchy : Ohhh! Lool I like Hype better, but Redbull is good too. And yea you're right, you wouldn't know. It's not like I'm going to describe you my appearance like on those dating chat rooms... hum... unless you want me to? Lool just kidding. So I updated soon enough to be cool?

drumstiix : Glad I achieved that! Hehehe.

Chase_McCutcheon : Hello! I enjoy long reviews! I'm glad you appreciate it and ever since I read your review I started to wonder if Alex really is as mean as you say she is... You're actually the first one to be on Marissa's side, people usually tell me that I made Alex way too patient about the whole thing. Then again I don't think Alex has been this mean she gave her some time and decided she did not want to wait anymore. She didn't really force her into anything now did she? Anyways, thanks for dropping a review and please feel free to always give me your opinion it's really appreciated.

**Will you marry him?  
- Chapter 10 – Making it official**

The room was dark. Alex silently closed the door behind her and took out her coat, careful not to wake up Marissa. As she put her keys on the kitchen table, her eyes caught something and, frowning, she extended her arm to reach the light switch.

"... why are you sitting in the dark?" She asked the brunette, who, as a response, shrugged her shoulders. Alex noticed some files in her hands and she could tell the girl had cried. It wasn't hard to make the connection...

"You got them today?" She asked as she sat down next to her. Marissa nodded, not trusting her voice, and handed her emancipation form to the blonde who read them through.

"Your father didn't sign it." She noticed.

"She'll get him to." Marissa replied, hate evident in her voice. Alex kissed her cheek as a sign of comfort before bringing her attention back on the form, one of her hands holding Marissa's and massaging her palm.

"You don't have to do it." She finally said. "They can't..."

"Alex not everything is up to me." Marissa cut her. She didn't mean to take her anger on the blonde, but sometimes she hated the way Alex made everything sound optional.

"... well clearly you're not the only one who disagrees with the procedure." Alex objected, looking at the empty spot under Jimmy Cooper's name.

"He's making everything harder." Marissa sighed. "He's neither a good nor a bad father. He's shifting between both sides and it's fucking me up."

"I know." Alex said. "Not everybody has it easy like me." She winked. Marissa looked at her, sympathising for her girlfriend's crappy parents.

"... it's not what I meant..." She apologized. Her girlfriend raised her hands to hush her.

"I know" She repeated. "I meant it. It's easier to let go when you're 100 percent positive they don't give a crap." Marissa laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Your parents would eat themselves up if they found out what they gave away" She whispered.

"I highly doubt they care" The blonde told her, "Not that it matters anymore..."

"You're right." Marissa said. She took the forms from Alex's hand. "We have each other now. Nothing else matters." Alex watched as the brunette found the right page and put the forms on the table, pen in hand. She took Marissa's hand in hers, keeping the girl from signing anything.

"Baby don't you want to give it a bit more though?" she asked. Her girlfriend shook her head.

"I have you. I don't need them."

"It's sweet." Alex smiled, "But what if..." Marissa captured the girl's lips in the most electrifying kiss ever, leaving the blonde breathless.

"What if?" Marissa invited the blonde to continue once she pulled back. Her girlfriend smiled.

"Nothing." She said and let go of Marissa's hand, letting her sign the forms and put them in the envelope she sealed.

"Besides" Marissa said, "They can always tear it up if they realise they care." She had stood up and offered her hand to Alex.

"Come on." The brunette winked. "This was very emotional, I need to be comforted." Alex let herself be pulled up and toward the bedroom.

"You've grown up so strong." She commented, genuinely amazed by her girlfriend's calmness in the current situation.

"No, not really" Marissa replied. "I can fall easily." She said, looking straight in the blonde's pair of green eyes. "But only you can make me." She whispered. Alex moved their bodies closer.

"That makes both of us." She whispered back.

XxX

Marissa blinked as the sunlight hit her eyes. Yawning, she made a move to get up, but Alex's hold on her waist tightened. Giving in, the brunette let herself be dragged in her girlfriend's arms and simply glared at the time.

"Baby I'm going to be late" She said. Groaning, Alex forced her eyes open as she checked what time it was, her chin resting on Marissa's shoulder.

"You still have 49 hours." She said before closing her eyes again. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Alex..."

"It's Saturday." The blonde reminded her, eyes shut.

"... oh. Right"

"Yea. Now shut up let me sleep." Marissa chuckled.

"Just for that you're not sleeping." She said, her hand sliding up the girl's thigh.

"Take that off." Alex said with her eyes still shut. Seeing as Marissa wasn't going to, Alex did it herself. Marissa took advantage of the blonde's distraction to get out of her hold and move her body on top of Alex's.

"Good luck in sleeping now." She winked, sliding her fingers up her girlfriend's shirt. Rolling her eyes, Alex caught her hands and managed to switch them back in their initial position where she was doing the holding.

"You lose." She simply said.

"... I hate that you're stronger" The brunette pouted. She heard Alex laugh.

"I'm sure you do." She tightened her hold and brought Marissa closer, inhaling the brunette's shampoo.

"...I'm not your pillow." Marissa pointed out.

"You're my everything" Alex said back. As corny as it was, Marissa fell for it and decided to stay in bed. For about ten minutes, she remained quiet, stroking her girlfriend's forearm with her fingers, but she got bored.

"... Alex?" She called.

"hhumm?"

"When are we telling Summer?"

"I don't know." The blonde mumbled. "Can I sleep now?"

"Okay." Marissa whispered. She glanced at the time. It was almost nine o'clock. She had spent an entire hour silently waiting for Alex to wake up. Her whole body was numb from doing nothing. She stretched her arms to get up of her girlfriend's hold without waking her up. It took her almost an hour to do so, and it was almost ten o'clock when Marissa finally managed to leave the bedroom. She turned around and was relieved to see Alex was still sleeping.

Marissa took a quick shower and decided to prepare some breakfast. If Julie could do it, so could she, the brunette thought. She took out the pan and some eggs before realising she didn't know how break the egg. Frowning, she put the whole thing back at its place and decided cocktails were yummier in the morning anyways. Opening the fridge again, Marissa took some fruits out and started to cut them. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the envelope containing the forms she had signed yesterday. The girl sighed. She wished it would all just disappear. Suddenly, she felt cold water run down her back and jumped around, letting out a big squeal.

"ALLLEX WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed. The blonde simply stared at her, the cup of water still in hand.

"That was for making me wake up alone." She said. The blonde then turned to see what her girlfriend was doing.

"And if you're planning on making me eat that, then you deserve another round."

"I was bored you sleep too much." Marissa pouted, "and for your information, I was preparing a cocktail."

"Oh." Alex said, "Honey you don't have to do it manually, I have a blender..."

"I was just cutting the fruits to make it easier!" Marissa said with indignation. The blonde laughed as she took out the blender.

"Just admit you couldn't find it." She said.

"I..." Marissa sighed. "Fine, okay. Are you working today?" Alex smiled as she won their little banter.

"Yes. Why?"

"...oh." Marissa said. "It's nothing." Alex let go of the blender and turned to stare at the brunette, hands crossed.

"Riss what is it?" She insisted. Her girlfriend bit her lower lip.

"Well it's just that I have to bring these emancipation forms to my attorney." She said, "And I was hoping you would come with me, but really it's fine" Alex didn't uncross her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"It is?" She asked, unconvinced. The brunette didn't answer.

"I'll give Jodie a call." Alex decided, "Tell her to check in for me." Marissa shook her head.

"Al I can't ask you..."

"You're not." The blonde cut her. "I'm offering." The brunette felt bad for making her girlfriend skip her work like this, but she knew she couldn't go alone.

"Thank you." She said. Alex nodded.

"Go get dressed." She said. "I'll take care of the cocktail." Marissa noticed her girlfriend's wincing as she threw away the cut fruits.

"It was my first time ever." She defended herself.

"And you're turning nineteen." Alex completed, "Find the mistake." The brunette shoved her before heading to the bedroom. She quickly got dressed and they were ready to go. Alex waited for her at the front door, cellphone in hand. The brunette could tell Jodie wasn't happy about the blonde's last minute schedule switch. Way to make Jodie like her...

"Everything alright?" She asked when Alex put the phone back in her pocket. The blonde smiled at her.

"Sure" She said, lightly kissing her. "Come on let's go."

Marissa wasn't much convinced but decided to let it go, happy to know she came before work in her girlfriend's eyes. She sat in the car, tightly holding on to the emancipation forms, and silently looked out the window while Alex drove. Marissa didn't know for how long they had stayed in the car, but it didn't seem long enough when Alex parked it and got out, waiting for the brunette to get out as well. Sighing, Marissa did so, taking the blonde's offered hand, and they walked in the building together.

"It's going to be fine." Alex whispered. Marissa tightened her hold.

"I know." She said back. They reached the office and sat down in front of it. They were a little bit ahead of schedule and it wasn't Marissa's appointment time yet. The brunette nervously looked around, hoping not to bump into her parents or anyone she knew. Alex's hand was drawing circles in her back while they were both patiently waiting for their time to come. As soon as the door opened, Marissa stood up. A man in his mid thirties greeted them. Alex stood up as well as remained quiet.

"Hi" The man said, "I'm Mark Dickenson, the attorney you spoke to."

"Marissa Cooper" The brunette said. "This is my girlfriend Alex, I would like her to stay with me while we discuss."

"That's not a problem." Mark said back and shook the blonde's hand as well before inviting them to get in the office. He closed the door and sat in front of them.

"Okay" He said, taking the forms Marissa had in hand. "Are you two living together?"

"Yes." Marissa answered.

"How about the income, anyone working?"

"I do" Alex told him this time. "I own a few clubs in different states, more than enough to cover her dispenses." He looked at her.

"You're major?" She nodded.

"Can you provide her medical insurance?" Mark asked again, "The judge will ask proves that you are able to."

"Absolutely" The blonde told him. "I can fax you a few documents on my monthly incomes, that's really not a problem." The attorney marked something on his paper.

"Perfect." He said. "How about education?"

"I'm almost done with hightschool." Marissa said, "I have applied for college and plan to get a part time job."

"She doesn't have to." Alex cut her, "I can pay for all that." The brunette was about to protest but Alex gave her the look.

"Okay." Mark said again, "Everything seems fine. I'll schedule a date for the court and give you a call... but oh."

"...what?"

"You need parental approval." He told them.

"You got my mother's signature." Marissa said. "She will get my father to sign it as well. She always gets what she wants anyway." Alex squeezed her hand.

"I don't understand." Mark said, "Is this emancipation thing what you want, or what your mother wants?"

"What difference does it make?" Marissa sighed.

"A lot." He told them. "As your legal guardians, your parents have obligations toward you and if they want to get away from them by making you sign some forms... you have to be aware of all that."

"I honestly don't care." Marissa said, "I don't want anything to do with parents who don't want me." He didn't seem convinced.

"... then why hasn't your father signed those?" he asked. Alex could tell her girlfriend was about to lose her temper.

"Can you schedule us a date or not?" she asked.

"Not until I have 's approval... but I'll give him a call." He quickly added up when he crossed Alex's eyes.

"Anything else?"

"No, you girls are good to go."

It was a relief to leave the office. They had done everything they could. Marissa took Alex's hand and held on to it. There were no words to describe how grateful she was for having the blonde with her through all this.

"Hold on." Alex said as her phone rang and stepped aside to take her call. Marissa waited patiently in the hall when someone stopped on her left.

"... Marissa?" The man said. She turned around and mentally cursed as she recognized the man.

"Hi Sandy." She greeted politely and wished he would leave. But he got closer and soon was standing in front of her.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. The brunette got taken back by all the caring in his voice. He looked genuinely worried. She silently shook her head and felt the man's hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Okay." He said, "But if you need anything, don't be shy to ask. We're families here." Marissa could hear footsteps getting closer.

"Hey Alex." She said before the girl made a move, "This is Ryan's legal guardian Sandy Cohen."

"Hey" They both said, shaking hands.

"Well I have to go." Sandy said, "It's been nice meeting you Alex, and Marissa, if you need to talk..."

"Thank you." She told him. They watched him go and Alex said :

"I actually have to go too... I'm sorry babe Jodie is going to kill me if I don't she had this whole thing planned..."

"It's alright." Marissa assured her, "Can you just drop me by Summer's house first?" Alex could feel the shakiness in her girlfriend's voice and hated herself for leaving her alone after this.

"Yea, sure." She said.

XxX

Okay, well I don't have much to say aside from my usual request for reviews. =)

Ethereal-123


	11. Chapter 11 I missed you not

**Thank you for the reviews! It means so much, I love you all! **

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Thanks. Yeah, I just had to include Sandy in there. He's like everybody's father. And my new year was great! ( Lol a bit late for that but heh)

orgy123 : Awn you're really sweet and I'm glad to know you like my writings.

Vero : Where did you go? Somewhere warm I hope. Sometimes I just hate winter in Canada. And yeah about Jimmy... I don't think he was a good father on the show neither.

bigblusky : I see you got used to my writing. Hahah well at least Sandy is one of the good guys!

not-here-leave-a-message : Loool call me crazy... but I wanted to! I'm the one who offered. It was actually fun I stayed after class with my teacher doing this. At the end it rocked because it was a vulgarised Shakespeare show. Was hilarious. I just love literature.

shassy25 : Hahah. Yea Alex is always there, duh! It's Alex!! 333 Lool okay I'm done here.

Aranchy : LMAO! I think I just lost all my cool points thought. And no Hype is better, but redbull comes second.

areader96 : Define Soon? Lool thanks for leaving a review.

ALEXISSA2 : I hope so too! (...what? I don't know what's going to happen next. I swear. I really write on the spot.)

**Will you marry him?  
- Chapter 11 – I missed you...not**

Marissa was glancing at the scenery while Alex was driving. No word has been spoken since they left the attorney. There was no need for it. The blonde knew how heartbroken her girlfriend was, and there were no words that could make her feel better. Stopping at a red light, she turned to look at Marissa who didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were shut and her head was leaning against the window. Alex took the girl's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"It's not too late to back down." She told her. Marissa opened her eyes but didn't turn around.

"I wish you would stop hoping." She said, "Because I'm not going to leave you." The blonde couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips.

"I was just thinking..." Marissa turned to face her.

"No." She said, a smile on her lips too. "You're stuck with me now. Deal with it."

"...alright." Alex agreed. "If I don't have a choice..." She had stopped the car and Marissa leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered in the girl's ear.

"Babe we're in front of Summer's house." The blonde warned her, although willing to give in. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be like that." She pretended to pout. "Will you pick me up?" Alex pondered.

"I might be home late." She answered. "I'll call you."

"Okay." Marissa waited. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"... aren't you going to leave?" She tried to be polite.

"It depends" The brunette answered. "You forgot to say something." Alex played it dumb.

"Have fun?" She asked. Marissa laid down on her chair.

"You're going to be late for work." She told the blonde as she closed her eyes. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I love you too." She finally said. Marissa smiled.

"I'll see you tonight." She said happily before leaving. Left alone in the car, Alex chuckled to herself before driving her way to the Bait Shop.

XxX

Laying in bed with a box of chocolates and the Valley playing in her dvd, Summer didn't really notice Marissa walking in her room until the brunette sat next to her and stole the chocolate she had between her fingers.

"Coop" The shortest of both screamed, "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Considering how you just got me deaf we would only be even that way." Marissa said back. Summer smiled.

"I missed you. You haven't randomly invited yourself in my privacy since last summer." Her friend rolled her eyes to the choice of words.

"Well what can I say, I forgot my manners." She said, taking another chocolate. "These are really good." She commented.

"I know uh? Seth sent them for our three years anniversary."

"...Wow." Marissa whispered. "Already?" Then her mind drifted to Alex and herself. Have they dated for only two years?

"Three years isn't that much. Sometimes I feel like we've always been together" She heard Summer say.

"I know what you mean." She said. Her friend frowned.

"How can you? You never dated anyone for more than a week!" Marissa blushed.

"I just.." she poorly defended herself. "I can imagine."

"I'm sure you can. So you want to go shopping or movies or dinner?"

"Actually" Marissa said, "Just laying here watching the Valley with you would be fine. I missed this." Summer smiled.

"Yea, me too."

XxX

She poured herself a cup of orange juice while her bread was being toasted and the weather was being broadcast on the radio. Marissa smiled happily at the thought of her and Alex living together. Everything was so simple and amusing with the blonde. Even with the emancipation on her mind, the brunette had never felt happier and it was all because of Alex. Her toasts popped out and she grabbed them, spreading Nuttella on it and taking a bite. She could hear the water running from the bathrooms while her girlfriend was taking a shower. Finishing her meal, she put her plate in the dishwasher and walked in the bathroom.

"Huh occupied?" Alex shouted. The brunette smiled.

"My eyeliner tube was here." She said. She didn't have to turn around to see Alex roll her eyes.

"Enter at your own risks." She simply said. Marissa turned around.

"Is that a thread?" She asked, arms crossed, the eyeliner still in hand. Alex opened the curtain enough to see her.

"Well, yeah, it is. I was taking a shower and you just walk in the bathroom with all your hotness." Marissa chuckled.

"All my hotness?" She repeated.

"Duh." Alex said again. "Now I really want to drag you under the water with me..." She made a move to grab the girl, forcing Marissa to take a few steps back.

"Alex I'll have to change and will be late!" She warned the blonde.

"Watch me not caring." Alex smiled. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll put my make up elsewhere." She said in a faked hurt tone before leaving. She could hear Alex hum from the other side and a smile spread on her lips. The blonde had a lovely voice. Then her alarm clock reminded her she soon had school and hurried herself to the bedroom, changed her clothes and applied some make up.

"Getting hot for the sexy literature teacher?" Alex teased as she walked in the room towel drying her hair.

"Hah thanks to you she hates my guts now." Marissa replied, shoving some books in her schoolbag.

"If making you read Shakespeare is the worse she can do I'll still prefer it to stealing my girlfriend." Alex shrugged. Marissa turned around and laced her arms around the girl's neck.

"Baby there is no way she can take me from you." She said before planting a soft kiss on the girl's lips.

"Humm." Alex said, kissing her back. "Seth said she was sexy." She let Marissa push her on the corner of the bed and straddle her.

"Oh stop it you're not actually worried are you?" The brunette asked. The blonde's lack of answer worried Marissa.

"Alex..." She started.

"No I know it's stupid." Alex said. "It's just... she's older with a college degree and apparently very hot..." She stopped when she noticed Marissa's smile.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." Marissa replied. "I just never thought I would see you insecure like that." "It's kinda hot." She added.

"I'm not being insecure." Alex defended herself. "I was just saying..."

"You just wanted to hear me say how hot and smart and perfect I thought you were." Marissa winked. The blonde smiled.

"... maybe" she granted, causing her girlfriend to laugh.

"I'll make you meet her at lunch today." Marissa said. "So you can see how much unhot she is. And you can definitely take her if needed to." She thought about what she said for a minute.

"Although I would prefer you don't beat up my teacher." She said.

"Alright, fine." Alex concealed. "Now get up you're going to be late."

"But we still have ten minutes." Marissa objected.

"Wrong." Alex said. "If you keep straddling me like this, we will end up making out, having sex and be forced to take another shower. Then you will be an hour late for school and I'll be even later for work, having your teacher blackmailing you and Jodie killing me, leaving no one to defend you from psycho English teacher."

"I can defend myself!" Marissa protested. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You can't even deal with a spider by yourself." She said.

"Those things are gross." Marissa said angrily as she stood up and picked her coat, Alex following close behind.

"How about when you call me to open up the jars?"

"My hands are sensitive."

"That time you called at work crying because the power went off?"

"I'm scared of the dark." Marissa defended herself. "You would be too if you had seen Darkness Falls."

"Oh remember that Duffy Duck stuffed animal you had me remove from the room because you were sure it was possessed?" Alex reminded her.

"Childhood traumatism." Marissa simply said. Alex rolled her eyes in an amused way.

"Just face it. There's nothing you can do without me."

"Of course there is!" The brunette said. "I..." She stopped, thinking of something she hadn't had Alex help her with. The blonde laughed at her girlfriend's lost attempt.

"It's okay hon I enjoy being there for you." She told her. "I was just pointing out..."

"I'm going to be late." Marissa cut her, exiting the house. Alex locked the door before following her.

"Awn baby don't be mad at me because you're dependent." She said, unlocking the girl's car. Marissa simply sat in silence, making no comment on how she didn't have the key for the jeep and had to wait for the blonde to unlock it. Alex, sensing some angst, decided not to push it and simply pulled out the driveway and on her way to Harbour. It didn't take long to get there, and they haven't spoken for the whole ride. Alex parked the car and waited for Marissa to leave. The brunette had her hand on the door handle and pushed it open. She was about to leave the car when she changed her mind and turned to kiss Alex. Surprised but glad, the blonde welcomed it.

"Couldn't leave without it." She whispered. Alex held the girl's wrist to keep her near.

"I'm dependent to you too, you know?" She said in an apologizing tone. "I was just teasing..."

"I know." Marissa said. "But I want a copy of your Jeep's key." Alex chuckled.

"Only if I get another kiss."

XxX

"Hey Coop!" Marissa turned around and waited for Summer to catch up with her in the hallways.

"Hey to you too." She said to her friend.

"So how was your Sunday with Alex?" The petite brunette asked. Marissa froze for a moment, unsure if there was a hidden meaning to the question, but before she even got the time to say something, she bumped into a much bigger problem.

"Oh my God" Summer was the first to say, "Is this..."

"Summer, Rissa!" The girl shouted happily as she hugged them. "I missed you girls." Marissa remained sceptical, and she had a million of reasons to be.

"What are you doing here, Kaitlin?" She asked bitterly.

**XxX**

**Sorry for taking so long!! Hope you enjoyed**

**-Ethereal-123**


	12. Chapter 12 Cornered

**Yes, I am alive! Lol sorry for taking so long I don't really have a decent excuse for it. Hopefully you still want to read my stories =)**

**Thank you all for the reviews they mean the world to me. **

ALEXISSA2 : As Julie said once, Kaitlin is the little her! So that means second Julie Cooper! =P

orgy123 : Own fascinate? You're really sweet and I'm glad I do.

Vero : Wow even the name sounds warm. It's still cold over here... suppose to snow again in two days. Damn it I'm tired of this!

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Thxs =) lool School did not swallow me!! And Yay you like Kaitlin.!

bigblusky : oh you'll soon find out!

areader97 : LOL I'm not the only one who likes Mini Cooper apparently =)

drumstiix : I knooww. Sandy is so sweet. I bet he's a good hugger!

**Will you marry him?  
- Chapter 12 – Cornered**

Both sisters stared at each other. Kaitlin expected this greeting. Her mother had warned her although she didn't even have to. They had never seen eye to eye and Marissa had recently left the house, it makes all the sense in the world she wouldn't like her younger sister going to the same school.

"You always bragged on how boarding school is so much better." Marissa said again. The youngest Cooper looked at her. That was a lie. She always loved Newport, but it was Marissa's place...

"I missed home." She said innocently. _Now I remember why I was so eager to leave_, she thought.

"Mom asked you to come back, didn't she?" Marissa accused. "God I'm going to..."

"She told me everything." Kaitlin cut her. She watched with delight as panic grew on her sister's face. It felt good to be the nice one for once, to see daddy's little favourite be in the streets. But that wasn't it. Marissa wasn't out yet, Kaitlin knew it now. All the blackmailing she could do... a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'm going to be late for class." She said as Marissa obviously had nothing to add, turned around and left. Her sister remained silent and watched Kaitlin walk away, knowing she was officially in shit.

XxX

Lunch break finally came and Marisa was angrily tossing her books in her locker, her mind fully on her sister when she dropped her lipstick that rolled all the way to the back of her locker. Sighing, she got on the tip of her toes to reach it, her shirt lifting with the movement. Suddenly, she felt a pair of cold hands around her waist, along with a husky "Hey babe". The girl jolted and hurt her head on the top of the locker before turning around and hitting the air as Alex quickly countered her and laid her back on the closest locker.

"Someone looks nervous." She said. Marissa looked at her and blinked a few times before finally realising who it was and what just happened.

"Hey." She then said. Alex lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Alex, Marissa, hey." Marissa sighed and bit her lip.

"Hey Seth." Her girlfriend greeted. She knew her conversation with Marissa was being put on hold. "How was school?"

"As fun as work" The boy replied. She winced.

"That bad?" Marissa rolled her eyes and playfully hit her girlfriend.

"Summer said she'll meet us at the lunch table we should get going." Seth said again.

"Yeah let's not make her wait." Marissa agreed as she closed her locker and leaded the way. As they walked their way to the lunch tables outside, Marissa could see Ryan already seated with... Kaitlin. _Oh God_.

"Oh my my it's Mini Cooper!" Seth said before meeting the girl who had stood up when she saw them.

"Mini Cooper?" Alex repeated.

"My little sister." Marissa sighed. "She's never around because she attends the boarding school." She then explained her girlfriend's confused expression. "I bet mom transferred her to spy on me." It didn't take more for Alex to understand what was going on.

"So you must be Alex." The blonde jolted and turned to meet Kaitlin's extended hand and huge smile.

"Yes, and you are Rissa's sister." She said, shaking the hand. The girl stiffened.

"Some people also call me Kaitlin" she tried to pass it as a joke, but the blonde could tell she had offended her.

"Right, sorry."

"MISS COOPER!" Both sisters turned around and Summer froze for a moment. "Marissa." She corrected herself. Biting her lip, Marissa left her sister and girlfriend alone against her will to join Summer.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Hot stuff told me to give you that." She said, handing her an envelope.

"Hot stuff?" Marissa repeated. She soon understood who her friend meant as she opened it.

"... that bitch!" She cursed.

"Talking of me?" Alex turned. Marissa felt a smile on her lips.

"No." She said, then remembered why she was so angry. "That stupid literature teacher. She subscribed me to after class hours. Apparently I'm _unable to correctly execute a task when asked to_. This is about the Shakespeare thing! I humiliated her now she's taking revenge." Alex rolled her eyes, amused.

"Don't go." She said, taking the letter from her girlfriend's hand.

"I have to. Else she's calling my parents for a meeting, it's all written there." Alex smiled.

"I'll go to the parent meeting." She proposed. For a moment, they both imagined the situation.

"I'm staying after school." Marissa concluded. Alex chuckled.

"Yeah you probably should."

"Trouble at school?" Kaitlin popped her head. Marissa winced.

"No everything is fine. Don't you have your own friends to annoy?"

"No." Her sister replied. "I've been away for years..."

"Which brings us back to _why are you even here_?" Marissa asked. Alex rolled her eyes, sort of annoyed.

"The guys are waiting." She said.

"Yeah" Marissa approved. "Let's go." She pulled Alex who didn't move, her eyes stuck on Kaitlin.

"You want to join us?" She offered.

"Alex!" Her girlfriend screamed.

"As if I wanted to." Kaitlin angrily told her sister. "But thanks." She half whispered to Alex who gave her a sorry smile before following Marissa to the table.

XxX

Lunch was awful. Marissa was in a hateful mood and the boys really weren't helping with their ramblings on how hot Kaitlin got. As for Alex, she felt horrible for the young Cooper and wished her girlfriend was a little more understanding.

"I have to go." Marissa suddenly stood up after only twenty minutes of torture. "I've got this... social chair thing."

"Really?" Summer asked, confused. "How come I haven't..."

"Of course you do." Marissa cut her. "How can you forget? Now come on." She pulled her friend up.

"Well okay bye guys." They heard Summer said quickly as Marissa pulled her away. The girl came back a few seconds later and pulled Alex too without saying a word.

"...what's wrong with you?" The blonde asked, massing the space between her neck and shoulder where her girlfriend had pressed to make her stand up.

"I thought you would get the hint and follow." The brunette simply said.

"Not what I meant." Alex replied. "You're acting like a spoiled brat."

"...what?"

"I'll wait for you at the social chair meeting." Summer said and disappeared, unwilling to stand in the middle of a fight.

"You're being awfully rude to your sister." Alex continued.

"Oh really?" Marissa asked, getting aggravated.

"Yes, really. It's shameful."

"How can you say that?" Marissa screamed. "Did you see the way she looks at me? How she's enjoying this whole..."

"Stop being so selfish!" Alex shouted. "The only thing I see is how she's lost around here, and far from all her friends she's obviously missing."

"I can't believe you're taking her side..." Marissa said.

"What side?" Alex sighed. "She's not the one who kicked you out now, is she?"

"Shut up about this!" Marissa hushed her, worried someone might overhear.

"Your sister is just as much a victim as you are." The blonde finished.

"Now that's hilarious but I'm afraid you actually mean it."

"... Rissa try to understand her."

"DON'T call me Rissa." The brunette said angrily, "And do not tell me to try and understand her. She's doing this on purpose to gain your sympathy. God Damn it Alex she's enjoying all this, you don't know how much it hurts, how much it's killing me to know that I'll never see my father again... and she has always been jealous of our complicity..." Marissa's eyes were watering.

"She must be having the time of her live right now." The girl said again, "Here I am, kicked out, while she's playing the nice girl..."

"Okay okay" Alex quickly said as her girlfriend's voice got higher and shaky, "Calm down, lower your voice before..."

"No I will NOT calm down" Marissa shouted, moving away as the blonde tried to hold her, "When my whole family is teaming up against me and that my own girlfriend is siding with them!"

"I'm not..." Alex stopped, her eyes somewhere behind Marissa. Confused, the brunette turned to see what was wrong and she felt like a whole bucket of cold water just fell on her.

"... turns out social chair reunion was cancelled." Summer said. She looked confused, uneasy and pissed all at once.

XxX

(Note : I first stopped the chapter here, then realised I've taken too long to update for being aloud to get lazy, so I forced my ass and finished the drama.)

Everything around had frozen. All Marissa could see were her bestfriend's broken eyes which left her wondering for just how long the shorter brunette had been standing there, what had she heard, how did she interpret it, and, most importantly, how she was going to deal with it now... ?

"...Sum" Did the word came out of her mouth? Marissa wasn't even sure. She took half a step forward, awkwardly moving her way closer. Summer, however, took a firm step backward. She wasn't sure what she mostly angry for: The fact that her bestfriend was keeping her relationship status from her for God knows how long, or that she was actually closer to her girlfriend? Without saying a word, she turned her back and left.

"Summer!" Marissa called after her bestfriend, finally regaining composure. "Sum, wait..." The girl had disappeared in the crowd. Marissa felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Marissa turned to her girlfriend and roughly pushed away her hand.

"Why don't you go see how Kaitlin is doing?" She asked angrily before disappearing.

XxX

The brunette walked in the classroom and went all the way to the back row, looking worriedly at her classmates, wondering how long before they all knew... Kaitlin wasn't the one who was scaring Marissa the most: Her sister would never tell her secret without at least trying to blackmail her first, but Summer wasn't like that. Summer would never blackmail her. The brunette could feel her eyes tear up. She should have told her a long time ago. This would have never happened...

The bell rang before she even knew it, and Marissa stood up to leave when she felt a hand pushing on her shoulder.

"You received my message?" Rebecca Barker asked. Sighing, Marissa sunk back in her seat.

"Yes." She said. No word was spoken until everybody had left the classroom. Then, the teacher closed the door and turned to look at her.

"How's life at home?" She asked.

"... I beg your pardon?" Marissa asked back.

"With your parents. Are they giving you a hard time?" The brunette got defensive.

"I don't think this has anything to do with literature." She said.

"No" Professor Barker answered, "It doesn't. I'm worried, that's all." For a second, the thought of getting up and leaving the room crossed Marissa's mind, but what Rebecca did next changed her mind. Getting close to her desk, the red-headed teacher took out a text and placed it so Marissa could read it. The first lines were enough to understand what this was about...

"My mom came here?" Marissa asked angrily.

"Emancipation, huh?" Rebecca asked. "She asked me to write a report on how irresponsible you are and, I'm sorry to say, she tried to bribe. I don't know how your other teachers responded..."

"Bribe? How much?" The brunette was afraid to ask, and her teacher only gave her a sorry smile.

"Hun you don't want to know that... all I have to say is you're going to have to count on your teachers loyalty."

"... where do you stand in all this?" Marissa asked. The teacher sat on Marissa's desk and looked at her intensely.

"I think your mother is asking us to write a bunch of lies about you because she thinks it's the only way she stands a chance of keeping you from sleeping away from her." Marissa fumed.

"You don't know anything on..."

"I'm not giving her this." Rebecca cut her. She took back the letter, tore it up and threw it in the trash.

"How can I be sure you don't have an extra copy and are just playing it nice in front of me?" Marissa asked, sceptic. Her teacher turned to face her.

"Maybe because I never tried to play it nice with you?" The brunette stood up.

"... so you genuinely are on my side?" She asked.

"Your mother is not telling the truth on why you left the house. Of course, she didn't know that I had accidently called Alex and found out, thanks to your sense of humour..."

"Yeah Alex told me you girls have spoke." Marissa gave her a sorry smile.

"So I figured it out." Her teacher finished, "And I honestly only noticed improvement since you live with this girl. Not only in your papers, but also in your behaviour and mood... so I guess I made you stay after school today to let you know that I knew about it, and that I'm going to help you."

Marissa looked gratefully at her. She would have never thought that Miss Barker, out of anyone, would one day give her this speech. Suddenly, she had an extra weapon. If her literature teacher witnessed her good behaviour in court, it could definitely help her case. The brunette smiled and, to both girls surprise, took her teacher in her arms.

**XxX**

**It took forever, I know! The next one shouldn't take so long, I'll try to have it done by the end of next week. **

**-Ethereal-123**


	13. Chapter 13 Who shall we trust?

**I've been trying to find time to post this for over a week now. Family over all the time... Oh happy Holydays you all!**

**Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate every single one of them, but I will only answer those who are asking a question, else it's taking a lot of time and slowing me down in my updates, and no one wants that, right?**

**Just wanted to say, keep reviewing tho, I love to read them! **

**I KNOW I SAID THE UPDATE WAS COMING VERY SOON **

**I'M sorryyy!! **

**Okay, on with the story now =) **

**Will you marry him?  
- Chapter 13 – Who shall we trust?**

It's been over six hours that they had last spoke. Sighing, Alex looked over her phone for what had to be the 20th time in case she had missed a call or if her girlfriend had sent her a text message. No such luck. Why did work have to be so dead today? At least, cursing at costumers or mixing cocktails kept her mind busy. Another thirty minute and it was too much. Throwing the dirty cloth away, she barely waved at her employees and checked out. It was six o clock. Marissa finished school at 3 something, she should be home, Alex told herself. They would get to talk and fix this. The ride home took a lot less time than expected, and the former blonde was saddened to realise her girlfriend's car wasn't there.

Sighing, she got in the house and made her way to the kitchen. As much as she hasn't eaten all day, nothing seemed appealing. Settling for a bottle of water, she closed back the fridge and was unscrewing the cap when she heard the sound of Marissa's mustang. A few seconds later, the door opened and her girlfriend appeared. Alex looked at her for a moment, unwilling to start a fight but well aware that they had to talk about what happened earlier. Deciding to let her girlfriend speak first, she took a swing of water. However, Marissa didn't say anything and when straight to the bedroom.

The brunette let her bag fall on the floor as she changed in her comfy clothes, her head full of what Miss. Barker had told her. She frowned. Why was her mother pretending she didn't care about the emancipation and going behind her back to stop her? Such a Julie Cooper act...

Alex followed behind and stood in the doorway as Marissa changed. She wasn't sure if her girlfriend was still annoyed or if she wanted her to apologise first. Clearly distracted, Marissa made a quick turn and bumped into Alex as she was heading out the bedroom.

"Can we talk?" the shorter of both asked, holding her from leaving. Marissa looked at her as if she just realised the other was in the house.

"Of course" She simply said. Alex was now confused.

"... are you still mad at me?" She decided to ask.

"What for?" Marissa asked back. Alex frowned. She didn't feel bad all day for the issue to be ignored like this afterwards.

"For defending your sister" She reminded her, "For treating her like a human being and not just one of your mother's evil accomplices who only lives to make you suffer?"

"My mom" Marissa smiled, remembering what she had just learned about Julie's failed attempt to bride her teacher. Meanwhile, Alex was getting annoyed by her girlfriend little effort in fixing this.

"Listen I get that you are annoyed by the way things turned lately but for God's sake don't treat me like the enemy!" She said, failing at trying to stay calm. "You are directing your anger at the wrong people because, in fact, Kaitlin isn't much the enemy either."

"She's bribing my teachers" Marissa finally said.

"What? ... Kaitlin?" Alex asked, confused.

"What?" Marissa asked, finally looking at her. "No, of course not. My mom. She is bribing my teachers, trying to make them say how much of a bad and irresponsible student I am since I left the house." A smile appeared on her lips, confusing Alex, if possible, even more.

"... I am guessing something good is following else I really don't understand how this calmed you down." The blonde said.

"Yea" Marissa told her, "Remember that crazy literature teacher to who you told I was your girlfriend?"

"The one we talked about this morning?" Alex asked.

"Yea, she said she will support me if this thing goes to court." Now Alex was completely lost.

"... she will?" She asked. Marissa smiled again. She could understand her girlfriend's confusion and tried to be clearer.

"Mom is telling lies and, thanks to you, Rebecca, my teacher, knows what's really going on and the real reason why I'm asking for this emancipation, and I guess she understands."

"...That's great." Alex said.

"It is!" Marissa screamed, no longer able to hold in her excitement. "Besides, now I know that my mom does care. And yet she's going to lose." To this, Alex's smile faded.

"... babe are you sure you want to do this?" She asked seriously.

"Do what?" Marissa asked back.

"Get emancipated... this morning, what you told me..."

"I was really upset this morning." The brunette cut her.

"I know" Alex said, "But there's a reason for it. Honey I'm scared that you are only doing this because you think your parents no longer want you, and that's not a good enough reason."

"It's not the only reason." Marissa said. "Besides, it's not even one of them, since they obviously do want me back." Alex put her hands on her girlfriend's hips and pulled her closer.

"I love you too much to be this selfish" She said, "And I won't just sit down and watch you abandon your family so you can be with me. This is not a choice you have to make. I won't leave you if you decide to go back living with your parents."

"Who said you were being selfish?" Marissa asked, putting her hands on top of Alex's. "What makes you think I don't want this just as bad as you do?" Alex's voice got very shaky.

"Because you have a family who cares." She finally said. To this, Marissa frowned.

"No, they don't." She replied, pulling away.

"If my mother did care, she would have called me by now. She would have rung this doorbell and she would have asked me to come back home. She would have told me she didn't care and accepted me all the same." Alex closed her eyes for a moment.

"She's fighting to have you back." The blonde said, "It's more than my parents ever did."

"No." Marissa was getting angry. "You don't know my mother. She's fighting because she hates to lose, not because she wants me. I would have been the yard boy she would have reacted the same way!" Alex gave her a sorry smile.

"I just don't want you regretting this." She said. "Once it's done, it's forever."

"Kinda like falling in love." Marissa smiled at her. They remained quiet for a moment, simply looking at each other, trying to figure out who was making the most sense.

"Look" Marissa broke the silence, "I don't think my mother cares and quite frankly I don't care because these last weeks were wonderful and if living with you is what is making me feel this way then there is no way I'll ever regret it." Alex looked back at her, trying to find any sign of denial in her eyes. Failing at it, she got closer and slowly kissed her girlfriend.

"Thanks, I needed to hear it" She then whispered, nesting her head on Marissa's shoulder. She felt the brunette tighten her hold around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"Anytime" She whispered back.

XxX

Alex was the first one to hear the doorbell as they had both fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the clock and noticed it was only eight at night. Marissa's head was peacefully laying on her shoulder and her right hand was tightly holding Alex's. The blonde found herself admiring her girlfriend's beauty when the doorbell's ringing only got louder. Whoever was out was probably very impatient. Annoyed for leaving her comfortable position, Alex sighed and tried to untangle herself from Marissa who groaned and held stronger.

"Babe... someone's at the door." After the third time, Marissa seemed to notice she was being spoken to and forced her eyes open in a very sleepy way. She then let go of her hold and Alex stood up. She reached the door and unlocked it without really looking who it was first. She then came face to face with what looked like a very shy Summer. The short brunette, who was taking out all her rage on the doorbell, seemed to have lost all her composure once the door was finally open.

"...Hey." Alex simply said, surprised.

"...hi." Summer said back, "...is Marissa here?" Alex took a while to realise what was going on.

"Yes" She finally said, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Summer walked in, not really sure why she was even there. She heard the blonde close the door behind her and, as Summer she didn't move, decided to lead the way.

"She wanted to tell you for a while now." Alex said as they walked. "She really did." Summer simply nodded her head. When they finally reached the living room, Marissa had fallen back asleep. Waiting for Alex to wake her up, Summer looked around the apartment, surprised by the choice of decoration. The woods were all in a very light brown, close to beige, with lots of artificial flowers with vivid colors put on the shelves. There were also handmade sculptures representing Venus, Cesar and something Summer couldn't really recognise. She walked closer to observe.

"...Summer?" The girl turned around and looked at her bestfriend. Marissa seemed confused at first, but it quickly turned to happiness and relieve.

"Oh God... I'm so sorry I haven't told you before..."

"It's alright." Summer assured her. "It's hard, I understand... I overreacted." Marissa had stood up.

"No, you haven't." She said, walking closer. "And believe me, if I didn't tell you, it's not because I didn't trust you, I just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet."

"I know." Summer said again.

"...did you... tell anyone?" Marissa suddenly feared.

"No!" Summer slapped her arm. "Who do you think I am?" both girls smiled at each other. Deciding to leave them alone, Alex made her way to the kitchen and started to make pancakes for all of them. The rest of the evening when smoothly, since Summer had a lot to catch up on, the couple spent the night filling her on the emancipation and Julie's bribing.

**XxX**

**-Ethereal-123**


End file.
